Kansoushita namida tonbo
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Buscando alivio que no llega cuando en medio de la noche y ese hogar vacío, pronuncia un solo nombre: Rin. Deseando que su llamado casi silencioso vuele y se adentre en los sueños de este. Y regrese con un perdón. [RA][Chef!Haru/Policía!Rin][Multiparing]
1. I

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**I**

* * *

"Un corto circuito"

Makoto dijo sosteniendo, aún, con firmeza la boca de la manguera y mirando entre triste y satisfecho la casa calcinada frente a ellos.

"Gracias a ti no logró extenderse a las casas vecinas"

Rin comentó, tranquilo, hasta con cierta frivolidad; que no era más que su resignación sobre el trágico asunto en sí. Contemplando por igual, en una pose atractiva, con las caderas recargadas hacia el lado derecho y descansando la mano izquierda en la cintura.

Tachibana acentuó la amarga sonrisa en su boca tras las palabras de Matsuoka. Apretujando la manguera en un intento de liberar la frustración sentida. Se quedaron quietos, los dos, dejando que los demás compañeros de Makoto terminaran de levantar los escombros. Mientras tanto los otros policías interrogaban a los afectados y testigos de los alrededores. El aire estaba contaminado por un aroma fuerte, seco, a madera y papel incinerados. Rin arrugó la nariz intentando aguantar el olor y no estornudar debido a la irritación sentida en el interior de sus narinas.

Para cuando los oficiales se hallaban finalizando el reconocimiento, Matsuoka le dio un último vistazo a la casa (los restos de esta) con esos ojos escarlatas ahora tan fríos como la noche alzada sobre sus cabezas. Brillando las pupilas por las luces rojas y azulosas de las sirenas. Dándose vuelta e intentando retirarse, captando con ello la atención de Makoto.

"¿Eh?, ¿ya te vas, Rin?"

Tratando de alcanzarlo Makoto tiró de la manguera, lográndolo con ciertas trabas.

"Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Los heridos han sido trasladados al hospital y ustedes tienen todo bajo control"

Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, continuó caminando con Tachibana siguiéndolo a unos pasos de él.

"Ya veo"

La voz se escuchó desilusionada, y ello hizo a Rin enarcar la ceja izquierda. Deteniéndose para volverse a Tachibana que tenía una expresión cabizbaja entre el hollín y las cenizas que le ensuciaban el rostro. No habló de inmediato, solo le miró detenidamente, ganándose un dolor en la garganta.

"Makoto"

A la salida de su nombre, Tachibana elevó la cara, exponiendo asombro en esas orbes esmeraldas al tener la imagen déspota, pero bella, de Matsuoka.

"Dile a ese sujeto que si quiere arreglar las cosas tiene que venir él"

Las mejillas de Makoto se colorearon, abriéndosele la boca entre temblores y algo parecido a un balbuceo pequeño. Rin lo había descubierto, pero era obvio después de todo. Y Tachibana solo pudo palmearse la frente mentalmente.

"Pero Haru, él-"

Volvió a girarse, pero esta ocasión definitivamente, ignorando ya el poema desesperado escrito en la tez de Tachibana.

"Espera, Rin, sabes que Haru no- ¡_uwah!"_

Perdiéndose la caída de Makoto al haberse enredado con la larga manguera y ser socorrido por sus compañeros casi de inmediato.

"¡Tachibana, ¿estás bien?!"

"S-sí, lo lamento"

Y de la triste mirada que el joven bombero le regalaba.

_Rin_

* * *

Se acercó hasta la patrulla que le correspondía, topándose con su pareja al parecer entretenida asistiendo a las personas que claramente solo se habían acercado al lugar movidas por el morbo y la curiosidad. La mirada se le endureció, igual que el entrecejo, ante las sonrisas descaradas de aquellas mujeres. Pero sin decir nada, salvo tronar la lengua en un ruido que sonó parecido a un: _Tch_; apoyó los brazos encima del techo del auto, recargando el cuerpo contra este. Esperando a que el otro dejara de perder el tiempo.

Durante su espera el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que le dijera a Makoto hace nada le trajo un horrible sentimiento que le agrió los labios y le quemó el estómago. Esas palabras habían sido la pura verdad. Sí _ese_ sujeto quería solucionar las cosas debía hacerlo de la forma correcta y no mandando a otros que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto para que le arreglaran sus propios problemas. Le había molestado, demasiado, la sola idea de que Makoto quisiera abogar por _ese_ idiota, pero entendía que Tachibana solo quería ayudar y por ello todo esto le enfermaba aún más. ¿Qué a Haru no le importaba lo suficiente como para buscarlo personalmente?, joder, esto apestaba pero no tanto como el no poder volver a casa, a su propia casa, porque el imbécil e insensible adicto del mackerel estaba allí. Quería dormir en _su_ cama, ver alguna película en _su_ propio sofá, asar un bistec, pero no, esa vez que discutieron a él se le había ocurrido (en un ataque de ira) la grandiosa idea de largarse del departamento en vez de botar al bastardo. Chirrió los dientes, apretó los puños y cerró enérgico los párpados.

_Maldita sea, Haru_

Blasfemando contra Nanase, tan fuerte en su mente que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en sus ganas de romperle la cara.

Y estaba tan concentrado en remembrar su enojo que no se percató de que su compañero hace nada terminó de prestar ayuda a las damas y que ahora se hallaba de pie, detrás, con el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante, encima suyo pero siendo cuidadoso en no tocarlo y con los labios cercanos a su oído.

"Si no te quitas no podré irme a casa a sacarme este asqueroso olor de encima"

El sonido grave, profundo y cuidadoso penetrándole el oído le heló el cuerpo. El vaho caliente pareció rajarle la oreja y Rin solo abrió enormemente los ojos. Temblándole los iris entre el torpe batir de las largas y oscuras pestañas. Se quedaron así, Matsuoka siendo acorralado entre la patrulla y el cuerpo de su pareja, y éste ahogándole con su propia temperatura emanando vertiginosa entorno a Matsuoka.

Rin se movió ligeramente y eso hizo que el otro se enderezara al tiempo en que el primero se daba vuelta para verle.

"No eres el único que tiene ganas de regresar a casa y quitarse este maldito olor, Sousuke"

Fue un reclamo que llegó con la frente arrugada de Rin, sus ojos chispeando de molestia y la boca torcida de mala gana. Yamazaki le devolvió la mirada, despectiva y autoritaria. Quedándose los dos en ese pleito callado, interrumpido por Sousuke al sujetar de la barbilla a Matsuoka que ahogó sus quejidos y solo, otra vez, elevó una ceja.

Yamazaki obligó a Matsuoka a girar el rostro de un lado a otro, pareciendo con ello estar analizando a detalle la cara. Pronto Rin llegó al límite, apartando al otro de un manotazo poco amable.

"¡Hey!"

Quejándose Sousuke por lo maleducado que fuera Matsuoka.

"Deja de verme así, me enferma"

La lenta respuesta de Yamazaki alertó de forma curiosa a Rin que se quedó a la expectativa.

"Vayamos a casa. Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en la oficina"

Sousuke se apartó para dejarlo pasar, ya con una expresión tranquila y esa aura calma que le atraía y la cual resultaba más efectiva que cualquier píldora anti dolores de cabeza.

"Aa"

Subieron al auto, colocándose los cinturones de seguridad y permitiendo Matsuoka que Sousuke condujera. Dejando atrás a Makoto que los mirara partir en silencio, con una cara angustiada iluminada por las brillantes luces rojas del carro de bomberos y el vago azul del auto de la policía; pensando en cómo decirle a Haruka que había fracasado, de nuevo.

Ya en el departamento de Yamazaki, este fue el primero en adentrarse al baño, sin que Matsuoka emitiera queja alguna. Pero aún así Sousuke le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ser el primero, oportunidad que Rin rechazó de buena gana, restándole importancia al tiempo. Matsuoka no supo en sí cuánto le llevó a Sou asearse ni tampoco supo notar cuando sacó el móvil y se dispuso a ver detenidamente la pantalla de este sin hacer ninguna otra cosa más que esa. Solo hasta que Yamazaki dijo: "El baño está libre, úsalo"; fue que dejó de mirar el aparato, molestándose consigo mismo, estrujando el teléfono y dejándolo sobre la mesita de centro de mala gana. Incorporándose para responderle a su amigo con algo parecido a: "Oh, _thank you" _y yendo directo al baño.

Cavilando una sola pregunta: _¿Cuándo piensas decidirte, Haru?_

Y dejando a la vista y alcance de Sousuke la ventana del inbox de su celular con la leyenda parpadeando: _NO NUEVOS MENSAJES. _A quién se le endureciendo la vista al toparse con el motivo que mataba tortuosamente las esperanzas de Matsuoka.

Asearse le dio la pauta para relajarse lo suficiente para no pensar más en su pelea con Haruka, eso y la cena preparada por Sousuke quien diestro sazonaba un par verduras y trozos de res con salsa de soya acompañados por una pasta. Rin tomó asiento en el antecomedor, vestido con solo una camisa negra y un short blanco, encontrando encima de este una taza humeante de lo que olía y lucía como té, servida especialmente para él.

"¿Relajado?"

Sousuke le interrogó sin dejar de mover el sartén y prestar atención a lo que hacía.

"Algo así"

Subió una de las piernas en la silla, abrazándola y descansando la mejilla contra su rodilla. En una pose mimada, y hasta femenina que Sousuke alcanzó a ver de reojo.

El guisado terminó de cocinarse, siendo servido de inmediato para comerse animosamente. La velada pasó agradablemente, y Rin incluso deseo repetir, terminando por compartir su segundo plato con Sousuke quien al parecer estaba igual de hambriento que él. Ambos levantaron la mesa y ambos lavaron los platos. Rin tallando y Sou secando y acomodándolos apropiadamente en sus respectivos lugares.

"Gracias por la comida"

Comentó Rin con una expresión feliz y satisfecha.

"Por lo menos esta vez te comiste todos los vegetales"

"No lo digas de esa manera"

Sousuke se sonrió al tiempo en que se alejaba en dirección de lo que suponía ser el estudio capturando y despertando curiosidad en Rin.

"¿Lo harás ya?"

"Debo enviarlo antes de las 23:00"

"El director sí que sabe como joder"

"Igual es mi trabajo. Duérmete ya"

"¿Qué eres, mi madre?"

"No pierdas el tiempo"

"Claro"

Después de esa breve charla Yamazaki se dispuso a escribir su reporte acerca de lo sucedido durante el día, y Matsuoka se recostó en el sofá, pretendiendo reposar un rato antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Para el instante en que Sousuke finalizó su redacción y salió del estudio se topó con una escena que ya comenzaba a hacérsele familiar. Se acercó hasta la sala y le echó un vistazo a Rin, quien se hallaba completamente dormido encima del mueble, de manera descuidada, en una pose encantadora de no ser porque algo caía de aquellos ya ojos cerrados. Se dobló para verle más de cerca, descubriendo (para su asombro) que eran pequeñas lágrimas corriendo presurosas y atravesando las cálidas mejillas rojas. Ese hecho le resultó molesto, desagradable, empeorando cuando una luz salía de entre las manos de Rin. Algo sostenían y Sou lo tomó sin pensárselo. Se trataba del móvil con un mensaje escrito y aún sin mandar.

_LO LAMENTO. HE SIDO UN IDIOTA, HARU._

Un impulso y algo carcomiéndole el raciocinio de forma beligerante, le despertaron las ganas de borrarlo e incluso hacer lo mismo con la información del contacto pero no lo hizo, apretó el botón de guardar y apagó el aparato. Se irguió no sin antes cargar a Rin igual que a una damisela, procurando delicadeza para no despertarlo, y llevarlo a su recámara.

Tensando la mandíbula al oír el llamado frágil, dolido y desesperado de un Rin profundamente dormido que decía: "_Haru"_.

* * *

Por otro lado, en mitad de una cena solitaria, abastecida de platos altamente elaborados y con un toque refinado y soberbio. Un chef, que cansado ha vuelto a casa después de un día de extenuante trabajo, se arruina el apetito. Es sacrilegio, algo indigno, no desear el pescado delicadamente servido. Pero es que es otro el antojo que tiene Haruka para la cena de esta noche y que ha permanecido desde muchas anteriores. Otro es su apetito que no hace más que clamar por el sabor del cuerpo y la carne de ese molesto policía que lo dejara hace más de dos semanas atrás debido a una riña que seguía considerando estúpida.

Nanase frunce la frente lo suficiente para darle una apariencia peligrosamente malhumorada al semblante.

La comida se enfría y a Haru no parece importarle.

A los lejos, sobre la mesita del teléfono se ubica su celular con la foto y el número de contacto de Matsuoka brillando débilmente.

Nanase se levanta, olvidando alimentarse, sintiéndose un asco por el desperdicio que ha hecho. Todo porque no puede dejar de esperar por un mensaje, que contenga las palabras de Rin, verbales o escritas, que le digan lo que ansía.

Se acerca hasta la mesita para levantar el celular que le cuenta no hay ninguna novedad. Eso lo pudre pero solo fuerza más el gesto fúrico.

Buscando alivio que no llega cuando en medio de la noche y ese hogar vacío, pronuncia un solo nombre: _Rin_.

Deseando que su llamado casi silencioso vuele y se adentre en los sueños de este.

Y regrese con un perdón.

* * *

**つつく...**

* * *

**N/A **Esto puede tener OOC, lo único que sé de Sousuke es aquella pequeña aparición en la novela High Speed Vol. 1 y lo poco que se ha traducido de él y su aparición en el Vol. 2, además de lo que vi en el OP y también las pocas expresiones que se logran apreciar en el primer capítulo. Conforme vaya avanzando el anime y esta historia prometo tratar de apegarme a su personalidad. Igual siempre hago OOC so, anyway. Gracias por leer, ¡oh! cierto esto es un ot3 o igual hasta ot4 y una RA por eso de que Haru es un chef, Rin y Sousuke policías y Makoto un bombero.


	2. II

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

Se despertó entre el calor de las sábanas, una almohada y algo que no logró identificar de momento. Escéptico, desde aquella posición de costado, fijó la vista en lo que difícilmente se alcanzaba a ver más allá de la almohada y el montón de cobijas. Parpadeo pesadamente, colando el pie derecho hasta _eso_ que tras un movimiento acompasado empezaba a darle ideas de lo que bien podría tratarse. Cuando los dedos entraron en contacto con _esa_ cosa (que parecía respirar) supo de inmediato lo que era. Jugueteo un poco, tocando aquello un par de veces con cierta suavidad graciosa usando solo la punta de los dedos. Su acción trajo una rápida respuesta y a una mano que aprensó su pie, sujetándole del tobillo de forma firme pero sin lastimarlo. Eso le hizo agudizar la mirada y despertó en él unas ganas tremendas de continuar con su juego. Tanteó la fuerza de aquella mano al intentar zafarse, descubriendo que no la tendría fácil.

"_Ngh"_

Gimió y gruñó al mismo tiempo, al buscar salirse con la suya. Al ver que el amarre no cedía, empezó a patear con la otra pierna. Haciendo esfuerzo, sonriendo de lado y arrugando el entrecejo. Divirtiéndose a lo grande.

"Deja de hacer eso"

La voz profunda, pesada, que hablara hace minutos solo le provocó una risa que subió desde su estomago hasta la garganta y que se quedó entre sus dientes.

"_Ngh_aha"

Intentó empujarlo fuera de la cama, concentrando la fuerza en sus extremidades y apretando el vientre. Dificultándole al otro la inmovilidad de su pierna derecha.

"¡Hey!, basta"

La suplica, si es que la era, sonó calma, sin el mínimo de molestia y ello animó a Matsuoka para seguir con aquello. Hasta que por fin sacó de balance a ese enorme cuerpo, que por poco y se cae de la cama tras su jugarreta.

"Puahaha"

Ver al otro tambalearse e incluso poner una cara entre asombrada y preocupada, hizo que la risa que estuviera restringiendo explotara descarada. Arqueando la espalda y perdiendo con ello la mitad de sus fuerzas. Eso molestó a su compañero que le lanzó una mirada despectiva mientras se reacomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

Rin no paró de reír, no hasta que a Yamazaki se le vino a la mente moverse desde su lugar para sujetar a Matsuoka del otro tobillo y tirar hacia arriba. Obligándolo a apoyarse en la espalda y nuca.

"¡Uwohh!"

La reacción fue la esperada, y Sousuke hincado, manteniendo alzado a Matsuoka, dejó que su venganza consumada aflorara con una sonrisa dibujada.

"_Tch_. Esto ya no es gracioso"

"Para ti no"

Yamazaki le abrió las piernas, lo suficiente para mantener algo tenso a Rin. Solo con el objetivo de molestarlo como él venía haciéndolo desde que se despertara y añadiéndole cierto toque al inclinar el cuerpo en mitad de los muslos hasta alcanzar el rostro de Rin.

"Duele"

"Has aumentado recientemente tu flexibilidad, me pregunto ¿a qué se deberá?"

La forma en que lo dijo, el tono y esa mueca, hicieron que Rin se enrojeciera. Dándole a Sousuke una imagen de ello en primer plano. El doble contexto que las palabras de Yamazaki llevaran fue completamente entendido por Matsuoka, que no pudo evitar pensar fuertemente en Haruka.

"Suéltame"

Rin lanzó un zarpazo, igual que un gato, esperando tras ello que Sou lo soltara o al menos se enderezara. Pero antes de hacerlo y de haber esquivado el ataque, Yamazaki permaneció un par de minutos viéndole en total silencio. En esa posición dominante y restringiéndole sin muchas trabas. Después de aquel gesto le dejó ir al tiempo en que se levantaba de la cama, exponiendo a los ojos de Rin su bien formado cuerpo y ese aire desaliñado propio de las mañanas pero que en Sousuke lucía algo...

"Rin"

"¿Huh?"

Las cavilaciones se esfumaron rápido y Matsuoka ya sentado volteó a ver la expresión facial llena de curiosidad puesta en Sousuke.

"¿Qué vas a querer?"

Rin dibujó despacio una curva pronunciada en la ceja izquierda mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama para mirar el suelo sin mucha gracia.

"Lo que sea"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, es solo que es extraño que estés muy comprensivo"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Olvídalo"

El comentario le hizo poca gracia, pero se limitó a simplemente torcer la boca y arrugar la frente.

Sousuke se adentró al baño, Matsuoka en cambio se recostó boca arriba, con la cabeza colgando al borde de la cama. Fijando los ojos escarlatas en el techo de la recámara. Buscando desde su posición la almohada más cercana. Dándose por vencido al no hallarla próxima a sus delgadas manos.

"Ha-h"

Dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro. Parpadeando pesadamente, colocando el antebrazo sobre su frente. Y oyendo el agua correr a lo lejos.

"_Sousuke se está duchando, ¿eh?"_

No se quedó mucho en aquella posición. Moviéndose para quedar de lado, recogiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

"_Cuando termine será mi turno"_

Hablando para sus adentros Rin recordó la pregunta hecha por Sousuke: _¿Qué vas a querer?_; y esa sencilla interrogante descarriló sus pensamientos trayendo consigo detalles que creía perdidos o insignificantes en su relación con Nanase.

"_Ese Sousuke, haciendo siempre cosas innecesarias"_

Es cierto que Haru nunca le preguntaba qué deseaba, y no es que Matsuoka no comiera lo que quería, sino que no existía el detalle que bien había dentro de su relación con Sousuke. Tal vez era por las personalidades de ambos o que simplemente cada quien vivía en su propio mundo. Pero el de Haruka siempre lo incluía a el mismo y a esa rara afición por el agua, nada más. Incluso ahora Rin sigue sin olvidar que escuchó decir alguna vez a Nanase algo parecido a querer o ser una sirena. Obviamente se había reído y la burla le duró una semana entera. Lo que le había hecho ganar un desayuno y comida a base de pescado 17 días y medio. Aunque si era sincero no hubo diferencia alguna, porque Haruka nunca se preocupaba en complacerlo. A estas alturas Matsuoka dudaba acerca del hecho de que Nanase supiera siquiera que le gustaba. Y eso de verdad le lastimaba. Más porque el mundo de Rin solo tenía cabida para Nanase. Y todo gritaba que no era reciproco.

"_Ese bastardo. ¿Qué diablos aprendió todo este tiempo en esa escuela de gastronomía?"_

El clic de la puerta del baño abriéndose le hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse apropiadamente.

"Está listo. Úsalo"

Allí estaba Sousuke secándose el cabello, húmedo y con el vapor emanando a sus espaldas. Rin se puso de pie, rascándose perezoso la nuca y caminando hasta la puerta.

"Ok"

Siendo detenido antes de entrar. Yamazaki le bloqueaba el paso con el brazo derecho recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras se seguía frotando la toalla contra el cabello. Rin elevó el rostro para verle. Y confundido esperó a que su amigo dejara de mirarle en profundo silencio.

"No dejes que te afecte"

"Estoy bien"

Fue Rin quien apartó la mirada después de haber respondido un tanto hosco. Pero Sousuke no estaba conforme, aunque nunca lo iba a estar. Le dejó pasar no sin antes decirle: "Si no pones otra cara asustarás a los perros"

"¡¿Hah?!"

Matsuoka se volvió ofendido, mucho, y con la quijada caída. En cambio Sousuke tenía una sonrisa bien marcada.

"Hoy patrullarás la zona este con la policía canina"

"Pero hoy toca la zona norte"

No se preocupó en disimular su sorpresa, menos el verse ansioso repentinamente o haber salido del baño sin haberse duchado siquiera.

"Son órdenes del director"

"Pero"

"Rin"

La expresión amable pero apenada de Yamazaki detuvo sus intentos de continuar sus quejas. Y desesperado se llevo la palma de la mano hasta la frente, dejándola debajo de sus cabellos, apretándose las sienes y ocultando su dolida mirada.

"_Tsk"_

"Báñate"

No respondió, solo se giro hacia el baño nuevamente. Comprimiendo los dientes, mordiéndose el labio y queriendo golpearlo todo. Y solo porque el día de hoy la excusa perfecta para ver a Haruka, pese a su orgullo y lo que ha pasado, se le había negado.

Azotó la puerta y ya del otro lado se recargo de espaldas a esta y se dejo caer. Tapándose con ambas manos los ojos, llorando de coraje, y en total silencio. Importándole nada el dolor de Sousuke que detesta el verlo así, tan desesperado, perdido y miserable por ese sujeto de nombre Nanase. Y que igual que él ansiaba verlo pero por razones diferentes a las que Matsuoka alguna vez hubiera podido formularse.

* * *

El potente aroma a hierbas atrajo de inmediato al pequeño felino que desde hace 3 semanas había convertido en su casa el bote de basura localizado en la parte trasera del restaurante. Makoto sonrió complacido al verlo acercarse sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Y todavía se sintió mas dichoso cuando el gatito restregó el cuerpo contra las piernas de Nanase.

"Está muy acostumbrado a ti, Haru"

"Eso es porque quiere lo que tengo aquí"

Haruka le miró con esa característica expresión desinteresada, sosteniendo un plato de cerámica blanco con un platillo demasiado elaborado para un simple gato.

"¿Es parte de tu nuevo menú?"

Makoto, sentado en las escaleras de la salida del local, ladeo la cabeza para tratar de entrever el contenido.

"Aa"

Alcanzando a identificar lo que parecía una pasta y trozos de ¿res? Ese ingrediente secuestró toda su atención. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta de cuando Haruka había servido un pequeño platito con sardinas para el minino.

"_Haru no suele cocinar con otra cosa que no sea pescado o mariscos"_

Y estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la primera vez que Nanase le llamó por su nombre.

"Makoto"

Un pequeño saltito bastó para devolverlo al mundo. Sintiéndose avergonzado procuró sonreír, intentando disfrazar su distracción. Pero Haruka no calló pero tampoco dijo nada.

"¿S-sí?"

"Cómelo"

El plato se le extendió, el aroma le despertó el apetito haciendo trabajar de inmediato a sus glándulas salivales.

"¿Eh?, ¿estás seguro?"

Indeciso preguntó, alternando la vista en el plato y Haruka, quien vestido con su delantal y esa pañoleta roja atada al largo cuello le daba un aire de maestro experimentado.

"Si"

"Oh, muchas gracias. Será un placer probar lo que haya hecho Haru-_chan_"

Tomó con ambas manos el plato, ignorando el gesto de disgusto armado en el rostro de Nanase al escucharle llamarlo de ese modo.

"Makoto"

"¿Huh?"

Y que no dejo pasar al endurecer el tono de su voz al mismo tiempo en que agudizaba el ángulo de su mirada adjunta a la frente arrugada.

"Deja el _-chan_"

"A-ah, lo lamento"

Tachibana se disculpó con un ligero tartamudeo, signo del miedo segregado tras la actitud peligrosa de su mejor amigo.

El almuerzo dentro de esa calle larga y poco transitada se efectuó de manera agradable. Entre la compañía de Haru y la de ese pequeño gato, Makoto pudo disfrutar cada bocado que más adelante funcionaría igual al combustible de alguna maquina o auto. Al término de la comida, dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Estuvo delicioso"

"Ya veo"

Que hizo feliz a Nanase, eso y sus sinceras palabras. La expresión en Haruka solo lo animaron más, aunque al observar nuevamente el plato y hallar los restos de las especias usadas, la duda de momentos atrás se le presentó de nuevo. Orillándole sus deseos y curiosidad a indagar sobre ello.

"Por cierto es raro que trabajes con este tipo de ingredientes. ¿Existe algún motivo para que los estés usando ahora?"

"Ninguno"

La tajante réplica de Haru, más la actitud mostrada al desviar la cabeza, le permitió avistar un poco de la verdadera razón escondida tras la necesidad de éste en elaborar un nuevo menú que cubriera alimentos picantes y el uso de carnes como la de res, cerdo, pollo, entre otras.

"Oh"

No probó indagar más en el asunto, no cuando Haruka no le permitió hacerlo. E igual que él, hizo viajar la mirada a su rededor, prestando atención en los detalles hechos a lo largo de la calle. Esos rasgos adquiridos por el paso del tiempo y por el material utilizado en los muros. No estaba lleno de colores, pero no los necesitaba, y había algo en ese camino que le daba una vida serena a la arquitectura del sitio. Desde esa postura Tachibana dejó que sus labios se movieran por sí solos, que las palabras gorjeantes en su garganta salieran fuertes y claras para volar al interior de los oídos de Haruka.

"Si Rin probara esto estoy seguro de que le encantaría. A él le gustan las cosas picantes"

Su mensaje tuvo un efecto electrizante en Nanase, quien giró precipitado el rostro en dirección de Makoto. Enseñándole una expresión bastante peculiar. Tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, brillando en ellos una luz extraña, y la boca entreabierta parecía tener el propósito de transformarse en una hermosa sonrisa.

Y allí Makoto lo entendió todo.

"¿Eh?, así que es por Rin que Haru ha estado cocinando con estos platillos"

Exhibiéndolo, avergonzándole.

"No, te equivocas no lo hago por él"

Haruka no quiso admitirlo, ni siquiera porque tenía las mejillas coloreadas y esa mueca infantil a lo extenso de su cara.

"_Es lindo que lo haga, pero sería mejor que esto lo comiera el propio Rin"_

Tachibana soltó una vaga risilla, entre fatigado y entusiasta, aprovechando entonces para ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose los pesados pantalones del uniforme.

"Oi, Haru, ¿por qué no hablas con Rin?, estoy seguro que ha sido un malentendido"

Para cuando terminó de revisar que no hubiese ninguna mancha en sus ropas así como el haber sugerido aquello, Haruka ya se encontraba recriminándole con una severa mirada. De aquellas que sabía bien Tachibana eran una clara advertencia de que si no las cumplía su amistad podría verse dañada.

"Makoto, déjalo"

"Pero Haru, tu y Rin"

Y aún pese a ello quiso intentarlo, quedándose quieto al ver que Nanase hizo ademán de retirarse.

"Ah, es hora de que regrese"

"Entiendo. Ya que las cosas están así creo que yo también debería volver al trabajo. Gracias por el almuerzo. Nos vemos pronto"

Le hizo entrega del plato y una reverencia como gesto de su gratitud por el detalle que solía tener Haruka con él durante sus horas de alimento.

"Aa"

Volvió a despedirse, sostuvo al gatito entre sus brazos por segundos para también decirle un contento _hasta luego_; y perderse en ese largo corredor. Dejando atrás a Nanase con un solo pensamiento:

_Si Rin probara esto estoy seguro de que le agradaría_

Haru observó los restos en el plato para después alzar la vista al cielo y decir con una voz triste, meláncolica: _Rin_.

* * *

Yamazaki venía conduciendo por el bulevar a una velocidad moderada, con la vista fija al frente y manteniendo un agarre firme del volante. En cambio Matsuoka le echaba un largo vistazo al paisaje, prestando atención a medias en los transeúntes e ignorando algunas faltas mínimas de una bola de adolescentes alrededor de lo que parecía ser una fuente. Cuando sus ojos reconocieron una tabaquería fue que dijo:

"Estaciónate aquí"

Sousuke lo hizo después de asentir vagamente. Mientras tanto Rin acariciaba con ausencia la cabeza del pastor alemán que iba sentado al frente en el mismo asiento que él.

Al bajarse revisó los alrededores, augurándose pronto una mañana tranquila. Al parecer tendría el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse al acondicionamiento del animal que parecía ansioso por empezar a deambular de un lado a otro.

"Pareces un sapo"

Yamazaki comentó a sus espaldas, y Rin solo pudo tragarse su fastidio. Pero era verdad, así lucía tras haber llorado como un total imbécil por más de 15 minutos en el baño por una tontería.

"Cállate"

Respondió para enseguida enredarse la mitad de la correa en la mano, limitándole los movimientos al can. Al fin y al cabo todavía faltaba pulir el hecho de que el perro aprendiera a andar prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo.

"Quieto"

El que Sousuke le viera batallar un tanto con el joven animal le hizo sonreír.

"¿Estarás bien?"

"¿Eh?, es una buena oportunidad para ejercitar a este sujeto"

Se lo dijo tranquilo, relajado y hasta contento al tiempo en que le acariciaba, con ambas manos, la cabeza al cuadrúpedo. Quien animado le ladró en respuesta.

"_Arf arf"_

"Se ve que te adora. Eres al único que obedece"

Lo dijo porque el perro prácticamente se encontraba parado en dos patas, pidiendo la atención de Rin y meneando la cola frenéticamente.

"Eso es obvio. Yo me encargué de este rufián desde que se unió al equipo"

Y Matsuoka no le negó una segunda caricia.

"Vendré a recogerte para comer juntos"

Yamazaki siguió hablando, abordando la patrulla y alternando la mirada entre el camino, el auto y el mismo Matsuoka.

"Bien"

"No te metas en problemas"

Una última advertencia antes de arrancar que fue más una mofa en sí.

"_Tsk_, ya lárgate de una buena vez"

Que Rin respondió con una expresión problemática y apenada.

"Nos vemos"

"Idiota"

Ya arriba Yamazaki alzó la mano a modo de despedida, girando la llave y pisando el acelerador. Dejando en aquel local a un Rin más sereno y dispuesto a correr de un lado a otro con ese enorme y aún pequeño animal.

* * *

Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a esta área, Sousuke determinó que no sería problema alguno el tener que vigilarla. Era una zona concurrida, quizás la más concurrida de todas las que componían la ciudad, por la gran cantidad de restaurantes y locales de ropa y accesorios. Pero eso no era lo que a él le interesaba, no, sino el hecho de que justamente en esa área se hallaba trabajando el sujeto que solo había aparecido para complicarle la existencia a la persona más importante para él.

Aparcó la patrulla prácticamente frente a cierto restaurante. Bajando de esta en un acto varonil, altivo y despectivo. Dejando que el uniforme, su porte y esa expresión que en primera instancia lucía peligrosa hicieran su trabajo.

Se acercó al establecimiento, divisando rápidamente a cierto sujeto.

Aguardando a ser notado para entonces poderse acercar.

En cuanto entró en el plan visual de aquel tipo se movió, hablando antes de acortar por completo la distancia ejercida entre los dos.

"Oh, tu cara me dice que esperabas a alguien más, Nanase"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yamazaki?"

El chef no ocultó en ningún instante su desagrado, y Sousuke pudo notar como esos ojos azules se endurecieron dañinamente.

"Asegurándome de que el orden se conserve"

Lo soltó casual, hasta jocoso, intentando mirar hacia los demás.

"Esta no es tu zona"

En cambio Haruka no apartó la mirada ni un solo momento. Alerta a lo que pudiera y no hacer.

"Por este día lo es"

"¿Dónde está Rin?"

Cuando Haruka pronunció el nombre de Matsuoka, fue entonces que Yamazaki regresó la vista a él. Y su sonrisa improvisada se desfiguró en segundos.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?, él está bien ahora que se ha alejado de ti"

Desplegando nuevamente su hostilidad, acercándose aún más, buscando que su aliento golpeara directamente el rostro de Nanase.

"No te acerques más a él"

Y estableciendo sus límites.

Límites que Haruka pensaba traspasar a como diera lugar.

* * *

**つつく****...**


	3. III

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**III**

* * *

A sus pies el joven can permanece quieto. Acostado en una pose serena le hace compañía mientras ambos descansan bajo la sombra de un peral en flor. Los pequeños pétalos blancos que enmarcan un centro rojizo inundan las calles con su dulce aroma. El calor es infame, pero el cobijo del árbol los resguarda encantadoramente de este. Después de una intensa caminata el tomar un receso no resulta nada mal. Aunque al perro parezca sobrarle energía y ganas de continuar, Rin piensa que es mejor quedarse así. Necesitan hidratarse y andar de un lado a otro bajo el terrible resplandor del sol es un claro suicidio.

"Hoy"

Con la vista clavada en las ramas que le ocultan igual que a los jóvenes capullos, habla en voz baja, calma.

"Está haciendo demasiado calor"

El animal alza la cabeza y endereza las orejas al oír el sonido de sus cuerdas bucales, como si estuviese prestando atención a lo que dijera. Rin se pierde de inmediato en las siluetas de las flores y en los diminutos frutos que empiezan a formarse. Hay algo en ese conjunto de ramos natural que lo abstrae por completo del mundo. Es quizás debido a su melancolía y a su distanciamiento con Haruka que nada anda correctamente en este día. Él quisiera que la parte de él mismo que le impide arreglar las cosas lograra olvidar lo amargo del asunto, pero sabe que la realidad es otra. Rin ya no puede vivir así, es desgastante y doloroso. Entiende que las cosas no son sencillas, no con Nanase ni con él como su compañía, que lo mejor sería alejarse y olvidarse. O eso es lo que él desearía.

"Hah"

Una risita irónica se le escapa, y bajando la mirada se topa con la del can que obediente lo vigila.

"Soy un idiota por seguir guardando esperanza, ¿no?"

El perro ladea la cabeza, como si no entendiera, y Matsuoka aguarda interesado. De pronto al can le da por levantarse para posarse sobre sus patas traseras y apoyar las delanteras en las rodillas de Rin.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Curioso se inclina hacia delante, esperando con esos ojos rojos expectantes. Y es entonces que el pastor alemán aprovecha para lamer los labios de Matsuoka. Besándolo en un intento de buscar animar a su dueño.

Rin no se aparta, al contrario, sonriendo de lado devuelve el gesto al acariciarle la cabeza de forma efusiva. El cariño sincero del perro lo anima y sin percatarse de las miradas puestas en ambos se para de inmediato para emprender el patrullaje de nuevo.

Pero antes un jaleo suscitándose a unos metros ha aglomerado a un número importante de gente. Llamando con ello su atención.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

Preguntándose con la ceja izquierda alzada. Asegurando la correa del can, palpando de manera delicada y ausente la pistola cargada a la derecha en el cinturón aferrado a sus caderas y alertando cada uno de los sentidos, Matsuoka se encamina hasta el sitio.

La gente murmura en voz alta, y en ocasiones se escuchan gritos ahogados, otros sorpresivos. Algo está pasando pero el muro humano le dificulta el paso. Sin embargo haciendo uso de su presencia y aprovechando la fuerza y lo esbelto de su cuerpo logra abrirse paso entre la multitud, asistiéndose del perro que sin problemas se desliza entre ellos.

"Con permiso. Abran paso. La policía se hará cargo. Por favor, despejen el área"

Dando órdenes, sugerencias, a diestra y siniestra. En un tono firme, autoritario.

La gente responde bien, al menos lo suficiente para dejarle pasar. Pero cuando por fin logra llegar hasta el origen que está ocasionando semejante jaleo, los deseos de volver atrás se hacen presentes con cierta potencia.

"Uwah, no espera, no te vayas. ¡Hey!, regresa"

Mirando a aquel sujeto intentar capturar un par de cosas amorfas y coloridas que al parecer se le han escapado de aquella jaula situada a un par de pasos de él, con un aire despreocupado pese al problema en que se halla metido, el enojo le nace, el cual disimula y que logra endurecerle la mirada, curvar las cejas y mostrar una mueca de mala gana que bien asoma sus peculiares dientes.

"Oi, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, Nagisa?"

"¿Eh?, pero sí es ¡Rin_-chan_!, ¡woaoh!, ¿ese es tu uniforme?"

El joven ignora por completo la pregunta, y con esa mirada, ámbar y brillante, voltea a verlo, olvidándose por completo de aquellas cosas extrañas rebotando de un lado a otro y causando estragos en la acera y problemas a los transeúntes.

"Increíble, hasta tienes una pistola"

"No la toques"

De un manotazo lo aparta, importándole poco lastimarlo.

"Ouch, eso dolió _omawari _Rin_-chan_"

A lo que Hazuki replica con un gesto dolido y cierta ironía en sus palabras mientras se sacude la mano enrojecida.

"No te burles"

"Hahahaha"

Restándole de inmediato importancia al dolor y echándose a reír como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Mejor dime, ¿qué son estas cosas?"

Rin desvía la plática, de inmediato, a lo que de momento importa. Sosteniendo entre los dedos una de las cosas gelatinosas y aparentemente vivas que continúan saltando sin ton ni son.

"¿Ah?, son kikupepelatykas"

"¿Kikupe-qué?"

Nagisa acentúa la sonrisa, soltando el nombre sin trabas y como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo. Ello saca de quicio a Rin que solo atina a mirarle incrédulo, más por su cinismo que por el extraño nombre o el hecho de que probablemente no sean siquiera de este planeta.

"¿De dónde los sacaste?"

Rin interroga al tiempo en que le echa un vistazo más de cerca al animal ese.

"Oh, los traje de mi último viaje a Marte. Rin_-chan,_ si quieres puedes tener un par de ellos"

"¡¿Qué?!, no digas tonterías. Recógelos o te arrestaré por causar estragos en la vía pública"

Y tras oír la respuesta dada por Nagisa, de inmediato suelta a la cosa esa, casi como si hubiese tocado algo asqueroso o peligroso, o ambos.

"¿Eeeh?, Rin_-chan _es malo"

"Cállate y recógelos de una buena vez"

"Sí, sí"

"_Tsk_"

Pronto Nagisa empieza a capturar a cada uno, y Rin ya más tranquilo le ayuda, incluso el perro hace su parte acercándole los animales al llevarlos en sus fauces. Las personas satisfechas de saciar su curiosidad se apartan y eso le facilita el manejo de la situación a Matsuoka.

Cuando terminan de capturarlos a todos, Rin vuelve a la sombra del peral con Nagisa como compañía. Hazuki se sienta, con la jaula en las piernas mientras que Matsuoka apoya la espalda en el tronco rugoso del árbol. Ambos miran a diferentes lados, y un ambiente relajado los cerca de inmediato.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Aa"

Nagisa empieza la charla, en un toque que lleva añoranza y nostalgia.

"¿Cómo están Haru-_chan _y compañía?"

Aferrando los dedos a los barrotes de la jaula donde rebotan de arriba abajo, izquierda derecha, los seres de otro planeta.

"Ese sujeto no sale de la cocina y Makoto se ha vuelto un importante miembro del escuadrón de bomberos. Rei está en medio de una investigación sobre la mejora en la motricidad de personas con paraplejia o algo así"

Rin explica casual, tratando de ocultar la dolencia que le oprime la garganta cada vez que tiene que hablar acerca de Haruka.

"Ya veo"

"¿Huh?"

La réplica apagada de Nagisa capta la atención de Matsuoka que al instante voltea a verlo intrigado, procurando ver con claridad el semblante tan impropio que ha adoptado.

"Y Rin_-chan_ tú te has convertido en un temible policía"

Pero Hazuki habla enseguida, haciendo una mueca de lo que supone sería la expresión malvada de alguien. Tirando de inmediato la peculiar expresión de hace rato.

"No lo digas de esa manera"

"Ahahaha. Oh, cierto, ¿por qué no comemos juntos?, con Haru-_chan _y los demás"

No le agrada la propuesta, no ahora, no después de lo que pasó esa mañana cuando Sousuke le dijera que hoy no patrullaría la zona donde se hallaba ubicado el restaurante de Haruka.

"Olvídalo"

Rin responde desinteresado, enderezándose con intenciones de seguir vigilando la zona y de poner a ejercitar nuevamente al can.

"Anda, no seas amargado Rin-_chan_. Nnh"

Sin embargo Nagisa de un salto se endereza, frotando la cabeza contra las costillas de Rin en un gesto infantil y caprichoso.

"No"

"Nnh, nnh, anda"

Persistiendo, renegando y buscando salirse con la suya.

"_Tsk_"

Pese a la actitud reacia de Rin.

* * *

El café llegó en una taza blanca de porcelana y Haruka supo que Yamazaki no se iría de inmediato. El estrés instalándose a lo largo del local produjo un efecto de incomodidad en los comensales que apresuraron de forma inconsciente su alimentación. Incluso los pinches y los otros chefs tomaron su distancia. No era común ver enfadado a Nanase salvo las ocasiones en las que discutía con el oficial Matsuoka, pero incluso en esas riñas siempre había algo peculiar flotando en el aire, algo muy distinto a lo de ahora.

La tensión era tal que podía sentirse como si dos animales salvajes, furiosos, se hubiesen topado y cocientes de su poderío trataban de tantearse, de medirse y saber qué tan fuertes y dañinos serían si sostuvieran una disputa ahora mismo.

"Bébelo y vete"

Haruka se lo dijo sin delicadeza, dejando en la mesa la taza servida.

Yamazaki mirando el agua oscura con esos ojos fríos y déspotas que ya eran bien conocidos por Haruka, le contestó:

"Eres un pésimo mesero"

"No soy uno"

Y las voces de ambos ya semejaban gruñidos moderados.

"No podrías serlo"

"Da igual. Termínalo"

Sousuke arrugó el entrecejo para decir aquello con desdeño y cierta acidez, manteniendo en todo momento la vista en el café. Mientras que Haruka, miraba hacia la izquierda, con la mandíbula tensa y los iris llameando un fuego azul que estaba lejos de calentarlo.

"Pienso tomarme mi tiempo"

Yamazaki dijo al levantar la taza, sujetándola de la boquilla, acercándola hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño trago.

"Incluso con Rin"

Lo último encendió las alarmas de Nanase. Quien volvió los ojos a Sousuke con una expresión horrorizada que en segundos se tornó hostil y amenazadora.

"¿Qué?"

Yamazaki lo tomó con calma, pero sin dejar su timbre amenazador, amargo, explicando al tiempo en que jugaba con la taza. Alzando la vista para posarla en la nada.

"No eres apropiado para él. Un tipo egoísta como tú no puede estar con él"

Soltando cada palabra con veneno. Congelando el verde agua en sus ojos.

"No vuelvas a acercarte. Él solo me necesita a mí"

Y elevando la faz para advertir a Haruka una vez más.

"Yamazaki, tu"

Nanase siempre estuvo al tanto de lo poco agradable que le resultaba a Sousuke, pero era hasta ahora, cuando su distanciamiento con Rin se dio, que entendía el por qué de esa enemistad y aspereza contra él. A Yamazaki le gustaba Matsuoka, y ahora con las cartas favor le estaba declarando una guerra sin tregua, que tenía la pinta de ser un todo o nada, y en la que sus posibilidades de ganarla se reducían a cero.

Haruka quiso contestar pero un grito a su izquierda le dio el quiebre perfecto a la peligrosa situación.

"¡Oh!, ¡Haru_-chan_!"

"¿Nagisa?"

Hazuki hacía su aparición, tan alegre como solía recordarlo, saltando encima suyo y pavoneándose de su entusiasta sonrisa.

"Extrañé tanto tu comida"

Una vez que el abrazo lo satisfizo, lo dejó ir, parándose frente a él, hablándole casual, animado y hasta con cierto aire coqueto al que Nanase estaba más que acostumbrado.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hoy llegué y Rin_-chan _me ha acompañado todo el camino. Hemos venido porque queremos comer lo que prepare Haru_-chan_"

El contexto de lo dicho por Nagisa hizo que los pies de Haruka se paralizaran y que un agujero negro en la boca del estómago se creara.

"Oi, solo tú quieres hacerlo"

La voz, ese sonido familiar, le acarició los oídos, y Haruka intentó mirarlo con la usual expresión tranquila y desinteresada tan propia de él al mirarlo.

"Rin"

Le llamó, y en la vista de Nanase una nebulosa colisionó. Iluminándole la mirada.

"_Yo_"

Empeorando cuando un incomodo y abochornado Matsuoka le devolvió el saludo. Levantando la mano e intentando que la sombra ocasionada por la gorra de su uniforme le disfrazara el rubor marcado en sus mejillas.

"No dejaste sola la zona que te corresponde el día de hoy, ¿verdad?"

Y arruinándose con la participación inoportuna de Yamazaki sentado aún bebiéndose el café.

"¿Sousuke?, ¿hah?, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Tomando café"

"¿No eres tu quien no está haciendo su trabajo?"

"Estoy en mitad de mi receso"

"Claro"

Torturándole la interacción natural y fluida entre ese par. Anhelando ahogar a Rin en un mar donde solo quepan los dos. Escondiéndolo de todos y de todo.

"Oh, cuánto tiempo Nagisa"

"¡Mako-_chan_!"

Amenizando su situación la llegada de Makoto, haciéndole sentirse respaldado aún cuando nadie se encontraba al tanto de la fricción que sostenía con Sousuke ya desde hace algún tiempo.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Estupendo. El espacio es inmenso"

"¿Apenas te das cuenta de ello, Nagisa?"

"Por supuesto que no. Es solo que hay tantas cosas por ver. Deberías venir para nuestra próxima salida, Mako_-chan_"

"Te lo agradezco Nagisa, pero creo que no podría hacerlo"

Una conversación entre el recién llegado Tachibana y Hazuki, dejó excluido a Haruka y libre a Rin ahora que Sousuke seguía concentrado (aparentemente) en la bebida que tenía servida. Nanase no pudo evitar mirarlo, esperando inútil que sus ojos le contaran a Rin lo que en su mente se generaba. O que por lo menos le transmitieran las disculpas que tanto insistía en pedirle.

Han pasado días desde _aquel_ momento. Rin luce igual o más atractivo de lo usual. La curvatura de su largo cuello, la nuca descubierta por la coleta baja que lleva hecha y ese fuego que corre por sus cabellos, hacen de Matsuoka un paisaje hermosamente funesto. La fragancia que le llega a Nanase le resulta diferente, es dulce, y semejante a las: "_Peras"_.

Matsuoka no se entera de que Haru le observa, está atento a la plática entre Makoto y Nagisa. En cambio Haruka ignora que es observado por igual, pero que Yamazaki es quien le mira.

Algo capta el interés de Nanase que se mueve antes de pensarlo. Hay algo atorado en los cabellos bermejos de Matsuoka, y curioso extiende los dedos hasta eso que se mantiene entre ellos.

"¿Ah?"

La cercanía repentina asombra a Rin que instintivamente se aleja, mirando (desde su llegada) por segunda vez a Haruka.

"¿Qué?"

El azul en Haruka se agita como las olas cuando el rojo de la sangre en Rin lo reflejan. Dura un instante el encuentro y para ambos resulta eterno. Pronto Nanase desvía la mirada, adoptando su porte desinteresado y con cierto deje de disgusto.

"Nada"

Irritando a Matsuoka que enarca la ceja izquierda.

"¿Cómo que nada?, tu"

Yamazaki que sigue mirando decide que es momento de intervenir de nuevo. Haciéndolo al levantarse, captando el interés solo de Rin con el ruido de la silla arrastrándose hacia atrás.

"Ya empezó tu receso, vamos, te llevaré a comer. También este sujeto debe alimentarse"

Sousuke lo suelta casual, tranquilo, al tiempo en que acaricia por detrás de las orejas al canino.

"No creo que haya algún sitio al que podamos llevarlo"

Comenta Matsuoka, hallando el cese al fuego sin quererlo, en un tono fastidiado, desilucionado.

"¿Eh?, Rin, ¿ya se van?"

Makoto ha finalizado su conversación y vuelto la mirada hacia ellos.

"Rin-_chan _prometiste que comeríamos lo que Haru-_chan _preparara"

"Deja de meterme en esto"

Rin le aprieta la cabeza a Nagisa, queriendo con ese acto callarle la boca. Mientras que Haruka observa su puño cerrado, ese que guarda lo que a Rin le ha arrebato segundos antes.

"Rin, quédate"

"Makoto"

"Haru ha incorporado un nuevo platillo a base de carne de cerdo y picante. Es delicioso"

"¿Un nuevo... platillo?"

La información que sale de las cuerdas bucales de Tachibana tiene un cambio interesante. Sus palabras se han vuelto dagas que poco amables le cercenan el alma a Matsuoka. Trayendo las heridas recuerdos de sus momentos a solas con Haruka.

_Oi, ¿solo sabes cocinar saba?, ¿qué clase de chef eres?_

_No te importa_

_Tsk. ¿Por qué no haces algo diferente?, me gustaría probar algo picante hecho por ti_

_Rin_

_Estoy seguro de que te quedará bien, ¿qué dices?_

_Olvídalo_

_Este bastardo_

Y destrozándolo por completo.

"¿Rin?"

Tachibana lo llama preocupado por su repentino silencio. Espabilándolo un poco.

"Lo siento"

"¡¿Ehhh?!"

"No puedo quedarme"

El grito desilusionado de Nagisa resuena a lo largo del local, pero ello no conmueve ni un poco a Matsuoka que decepcionado, dolido y molesto se aparta de ellos. Jalando de la correa y guiando al can directo a la patrulla estacionada a unos metros.

"Sousuke"

Yamazaki deja pasar primero a Rin, entendiendo que es el momento perfecto para retirarse ahora que el mismo Rin lo ha propuesto.

El ambiente cambia de nuevo, y la tensión que Haruka viniera experimentado se triplica con todo esto. Matsuoka se aleja sin siquiera verlo, dejándole el aroma de las flores de un peral impregnado en el interior de sus fosas nasales. Y un recordatorio hostil entonado por los labios de un enemigo.

"Olvídalo"

Murmura Sousuke al pasar a su lado, sin mirarlo igual que Rin hace un rato.

Dejando a Haruka intoxicado.

* * *

En el auto, Rin vuelve a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y en el hecho de que Haruka ha hecho algo que a él le fue negado. Algo tan sencillo, o que al menos él creía no suponía ningún problema y que al contrario de su sencillez hubiera tenido un significado enorme para éste, y para los cimientos de su relación con Nanase.

"_¿Qué fue eso entonces?, tu no cocinas otra cosa que no contenga pescado, pero a Makoto tu… entonces, ¿las cosas están así?"_

Apretando los párpados lo suficientemente fuerte para no llorar nuevamente, Matsuoka recargó la frente en el vidrio de la ventana. Suspirando cansinamente. Olvidando admirar el paisaje que corría tras cada rodada que daba el automóvil a su paso.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

Una lamida en el dorso de la mano lo tranquilizó un poco, eso y el paseo calmo que mantenía Sousuke.

"Cualquier sitio que acepte a este rufián estaría bien"

"Entendido"

Yamazaki gira el volante, incorporándose a la avenida principal al tomar aquella curva pequeña situada a la derecha. Desvaneciendo la imagen del restaurante de Haruka reflejada en el retrovisor. E ignorando a propósito los ojos llorosos de Matsuoka que desesperado se aferra en un abrazo al perro que quieto espera a que su dueño vuelva a ser el mismo hombre amable que lo recogiera.

* * *

Adentro del restaurante, en la cocina, los asistentes organizan los pedidos, otros tantos se disponen para picar los ingredientes o revisar los contenidos de los platillos ya servidos. Uno de los pinches de pronto nota algo preguntando lo siguiente:

"¿Alguien sabe donde están las peras?"

Siendo contestada su pregunta casi de inmediato.

"El chef Nanase se las ha llevado todas"

"¿Alguien sabe si planea incorporar un nuevo postre al menú?"

"No lo creo"

"¿Huh?"

"Yo acabo de verlo sentado atrás del restaurante comiéndoselas"

A lo extenso de la solitaria calle, donde suele almorzar con Makoto día a día. Haruka permanece sentado mirando al cielo, con una bolsa de papel enorme repleta de peras. Eligiendo al azar una de ellas para morderla y remembrar con cada trozo una zona en especial del cuerpo desnudo de Matsuoka. Reproduciendo en sus oídos —como si fuera música— los gemidos de Rin, cada vez que deglute el fruto.

Yamazaki se lo ha llevado, y con ello ha empezado el juego. Haruka no piensa perderlo, no a Rin, no contra Sousuke.

Por eso, en medio de su tentempié dibuja en el cielo el resultado de la decisión que ha tomado y que pronto llevará a cabo para hacer que Rin vuelva a su lado.

* * *

**つつく****...**

* * *

**N/A **Bueno creo que a partir de aquí la pelea por Rin da inicio. Sobre lo que dije de un ot4, ni siquiera yo estoy segura quienes van a conformarlo, no soy fan del MakoHaru, al menos no en el sentido romántico pero si me sirve para hacer drama no dudaré en usarlo. Esto es multiparing, así que Gou, Rei, Momotarou, Aichirou y hasta Seijuurou van a salir aquí. ¿Sus parejas?, ya se irán presentando conforme avance todo esto. Con su permiso me retiro a darle replay por 345 vez al episodio 3 de FREE! ES.


	4. IV

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Las manos heladas que ascienden a través de los muslos, queman. Es una carbonización provocada por la fricción marcada del hielo y la piel ardiendo, a la que Rin no puede resistirse. Los dedos, largos y delgados, que le tocan con destreza le están acribillando. E indefenso, desarmado, un conjunto de lágrimas se le desliza fugaz de su ojo derecho, marcando una línea húmeda que se absorbe en el remolino rojo de sus cabellos cuando desciende hasta ellos.

"_Ngh_"

El cuello se tensa al instante en que Matsuoka echa la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el vaho caliente —emanado de un par de labios— golpear directo sus genitales.

"_Mmm_"

A Rin le cuesta, enormemente, no gemir. Las acciones de aquel sujeto ubicado entre sus piernas son perfectas para enloquecerlo y doblegarlo. Él sabe que con el simple roce de sus dedos, Matsuoka se rinde de inmediato pese a los reclamos, maldiciones y negaciones que sus labios ensalzados logren parir en el momento. Las falanges reptando despacio por la ingle, empujando hacia afuera, le susurran que separe más las piernas, y avergonzado Matsuoka lo complace. Pero no es suficiente y una voz egoísta resuena:

"Rin, ábrelas"

Ordenándole, haciéndole odiarse en el instante en que lo complace. Y encontrándose totalmente perdido al rendirse sin remedio a sus caricias avasallantes.

La higrometría rondando de cerca su hombría, tortura a Matsuoka que mira a la nada que se plasma en los muros detrás suyo. En sus pupilas hay un océano restringido, de aguas carmesíes que semejan el magma de un volcán submarino. En su boca un febril deseo que ansia un beso. Y por todo el cuerpo una frustración enorme de pertenecerle al hombre que lo somete con solo usar los dedos.

"Hah"

Un suspiro se suelta, y Rin jura que los labios ajenos han rozado su miembro con la intención de provocarlo. Consiguiéndolo con ello.

Su cuerpo reacciona, sintiendo un escalofrío dispersarse de pies a cabeza. Y Rin niega, apretando los párpados y aferrando las manos a las sábanas. Queriendo cerrar las piernas como acto reflejo, siendo detenidas de inmediato por...

"Ha-ru"

Nanase se toma el tiempo justo para martirizarlo. Mientras tanto Rin ansia verlo. Abriendo con dificultad los ojos ya nublados por el placer que lo ronda pernicioso. Allí está Haruka, con esa expresión estoica y un brillo peculiar en las pupilas que refulgen en la oscuridad como fuego azul que quema por la frialdad con la que se eleva.

Atento, observa las acciones de Nanase que parece meditar el cómo comenzar, haciendo a Rin relamerse los labios inconsciente. Respirando profundo y largo. E hiriéndole severo cuando por fin este se decide a empeorarlo.

"¡_Nghh_!"

Rin arquea la espalda, abriendo los ojos tanto como puede, dejando caer el mar atorado en ellos, y apretando los dientes tan fuerte que duele.

Nanase se ha tragado su virilidad, en un bocado salvaje, tosco que distorsiona de inmediato, tornándolo manso, delicado, para iniciar con una felación calma, dedicada y en apariencia -contradictoria- indiferente. Sus movimientos de succión, arriba-abajo, y las altas temperaturas de la garganta ganan por completo sobre el frágil temple de Matsuoka que se resiste inútilmente, llorando entre jadeos y gemidos roncos que en realidad suenan más dulces que cualquier pajarillo cantor sobrevolando los parques.

El clímax llega y en el instante en que la mojada boca de Rin se abre para dejar paso a un grito encantador, una fuerte y repentina sacudida lo interrumpe todo.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Es un sueño, no, un recuerdo —no tan viejo— revivido dentro del subconsciente perturbado de Matsuoka. Que despierta agitado, casi como si se hubiese estado ahogando.

Rin se halla en mitad de la madrugada, sobre una cama que no es suya, en una habitación que no eligió ni por la cual paga cada mes algo de su sueldo. En medio de una realidad amarga que le aclara que sus momentos con Haruka no volverán y que por la situación en la que están ahora puede ser que no existan nuevos que experimentar.

Disgustado se incorpora, sentándose entre las sabanas, presionándose las sienes con la mano izquierda y apretujando las cobijas con la derecha. Recordar a Nanase, de esa forma, apesta.

"_Tch_"

Por ello reniega en un característico choque de lengua.

"¿Por qué, por qué sigo soñando lo mismo?"

Odiándolo todo. Repudiando incluso las palabras que se le escapan.

La pose dura nada cuando Rin recuerda cierto detalle. Algo falta en la recámara, justamente sobre la cama. Y eso que no se halla es solo Sousuke. La curiosidad llega de inmediato, mostrándola Matsuoka al enarcar la ceja derecha. Es demasiado tarde o muy temprano para estar levantados, y Rin sabe que ayer Yamazaki entregó el reporte a tiempo. Por ello de inmediato se levanta, olvidando calzarse las pantuflas, saliendo de la habitación con el rostro cansado y unas severas ojeras marcadas debajo de la línea de pestañas que acentúan el rojo de sus iris heridos y cansados.

En la sala la luz está encendida, y en la mesita situada en el corredor que te acerca a la salida del departamento se encuentra Sousuke recargado contra el muro, de brazos cruzados y sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico entre su oreja y el hombro izquierdo.

"¿A esta hora?, ¿no están exagerando?"

Yamazaki habla, al parecer sobre un asunto que no le cuadra, Rin lo cree así debido a las expresiones formadas en esa cara y al tono de voz que emplea cada vez que les responde.

"_¿Pasó algo?"_

Las probabilidades de algún atraco son bajas debido a la localidad en la que habitan y a la actitud pasiva de la población. Pero pese a que el riesgo es pequeño, eso no quita que sigue existiendo.

"Entiendo. Sí, lo despertaré. Estaremos allí en 5 minutos. Ok, en 3. Sí, sí"

Rin aguarda de pie, a pasos de la sala, con la vista irritada y la frente arrugada. Sousuke cuelga, soltando un problemático suspiro. Fijando la mirada en el teléfono, meditando seriamente sobre algo y esa imagen intriga más a Matsuoka que no se aguanta e interroga casi de inmediato.

"¿Quién era?"

Su presencia sorprende más a Yamazaki que la pregunta misma, se ha notado en sus ojos y en la expresión del rostro.

"Rin, ¿por qué estás despier-"

Pero Sousuke no termina, no cuando localiza las ojeras tan marcadas en aquellos bellos ojos rojos y la palidez acentuada en las facciones delicadas. Esa es la respuesta, la causa que le irrita, es la ausencia de Nanase lo que debilita a la persona que Yamazaki más quiere. Cierra los ojos un segundo, queriendo hacer a un lado ese hecho para entonces centrarse en lo que importa de momento. Todo frente a un atento y enclenque Matsuoka.

"La oficina llamó porque se está suscitando en estos momentos un enfrentamiento con lo que podría ser un grupo de terroristas"

"¿Terroristas?"

"Aa"

Rin guarda silencio, analizando la información compartida por Sousuke. Llevándose la mano a la barbilla, enarcando la ceja derecha y bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Y Yamazaki aprovecha para perderse en los cambios preocupantes que saltan a la vista en la imagen de su compañero. Han pasado 6 días ya desde su encuentro con Nanase en el restaurante, y Rin luce cada vez más deplorable. Apenas si come lo mínimo, incluso se ha mostrado renuente ante la comida picante, en especial esta, y a todo lo que contenga cerdo en ella. Yamazaki no quiere presionarlo, ni sacar a colación el tema de Haruka, pero las cosas en lugar de mejorar están empeorando. Incluso en las noches empieza a notarse, Rin no duerme, se levanta, a veces camina por la casa, otras prepara un té que ni siquiera se bebe mientras se sienta en el antecomedor mirando a la nada. De pronto Matsuoka parece decidirse en algo, alzando el rostro para verle detenidamente. Haciendo a un lado sus cavilaciones.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar allá?"

"Rin"

"¿Qué?"

Sousuke le echa una larga mirada, con la intención de decirle algo pero optando por el quedarse callado. Sin embargo antes logra soltar: "No pienso subirte en pijama".

"No seas idiota"

"Te esperaré abajo"

"Ok"

Yamazaki no tarda en uniformarse, tomando las llaves de la patrulla y utilizando el elevador.

En su descenso piensa en los mil y un riesgos que esta misión pueda propiciar. Sí realmente se trata de terroristas lo mejor sería que Rin permaneciera en casa. Pues su estado anímico y físico ahora es una verdadera desventaja, y pese a haber recibido la capacitación y entrenamientos adecuados no deja de ser altamente riesgoso.

"Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido. Rin"

* * *

Son las 4:21 de la mañana, y Haruka no puede seguir durmiendo. Estar en el interior de la tina del baño le relaja, y escuchar al fondo el goteo de la llave empeora el insomnio que le invade. Los días continúan pasando, y ninguno de ellos trae consigo a Rin. El aroma a peras mezclado con el natural de Matsuoka sigue grabado en sus memorias. Y la flor que retirara de los cabellos de esa persona se marchita en medio de las hojas del recetario predilecto de Nanase, ese mismo que posee más de 100 modos de preparar saba.

"Hah"

Haruka exhala, cerrando los ojos y recargándose por completo en la tina, dejando que el agua suba hasta cubrirle toda la cara. Una cascada se derrama por la acción, y Nanase se pierde en ese instante de relajación.

Quiere recordar la vida antes de que Matsuoka llegara, pero al hacerlo un vacío latente se hace presente. Y solo se desvanece cuando la cinta de sucesos rebobina sus encuentros sostenidos con Rin. Cierto que siempre han sido una pareja complicada, que las cosas entre ambos no son sencillas y que Rin no puede adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza como bien lo hace Makoto. Que cada vez que Rin llora la vida se pudre rápida, y que la incapacidad para relacionarse a niveles de Haruka no hace otra cosa que lastimarle. Nanase quisiera que su relación fuera sencilla, que fluyera sin complicaciones, que su egoísmo, como dijera Yamazaki, no lo hieran y que las disculpas nacieran sin problemas.

Pero así no funciona.

Haruka sale a la superficie, sacudiéndose los cabellos y mirando en silencio las ondas en el agua que se forman cuando las gotas de su cabeza caen hasta ella, rompiendo el balance y estabilidad que le pertenece.

Recuerda de pronto lo decidido aquella tarde sentado a las afueras comiendo peras.

Incorporándose y buscando con la mirada el reloj colocando en el baño. Hallando la respuesta en las manecillas que se mueven cada segundo.

Caminando al cesto con su ropa, revolviéndola para sacar el móvil y marcar el quinto número de la lista de contactos. Aguardando expectante, con los ojos azules centelleando excitados, determinados.

El timbre se corta y de inmediato escucha al otro lado una voz que le dice: "¿Hola?, ¿Haruka-_senpai_?

* * *

Siete patrullas se encuentran cercando lo que tiene pinta de ser el edificio central de la ciudad. Igual que una jauría salvaje de lobos montañosos. El juego de luces azules y rojas que nace de las sirenas, dan el aspecto de una nube de flores luminosas. Reconocer a sus compañeros es fácil, pese al jaleo que se arma entorno a ellos, más cuando Sousuke aparca cerca del grupo. Bajando de inmediato Rin se acerca hasta los miembros de la policía, ignorando los llamados que su compañero hace a sus espaldas.

"¡Rin, espera!"

Las cosas parecen algo tensas, puede deducirlo al ver los rostros preocupados y serios de los demás sujetos. Además de detectar a los francotiradores estratégicamente ubicados alrededor del sitio, que aguardan una señal que les autorice hacer lo que mejor saben.

"¿Cuál es la situación?"

"¡Matsuoka!"

"Aa"

Rin pregunta al pararse a lado de quien tiene la pinta de ser el líder de la operación. Saludando con una reverencia a medias. Después de que el sujeto lo reconoce, entre asombros y sorpresas, se dispone a explicarle el asunto que los llamara a estas horas de la madrugada.

"No hemos podido acceder al edificio, estábamos esperando por ti y Yamazaki. Necesitamos que alguno de los dos se infiltre. Se estima que son solo dos sujetos, pero que van armados, ¿ves la planta baja?"

"Está destrozada"

Rin replica con cierta dificultad, debido al impacto que le ha causado dicha imagen.

Ver los escombros y el caos de los locales que parecen haber detonado con gran fuerza mientras su superior hace un asentamiento de cabeza, le dejan en claro la magnitud del problema.

"Llevan un armamento peligroso. Una simple granada no habría volado más de la mitad de la planta baja y toda la primera sección"

"Entiendo. Lo haré yo"

"Espera"

"¿Huh, Sousuke?"

Yamazaki no tarda en darle alcance, y tampoco en reprocharle con la mirada el haberlo dejado atrás en el coche. Pero Rin de inmediato le resta importancia a esa actitud de su pareja, para continuar hablando.

"Iré yo, tu quédate con ellos"

"No estás en condiciones. Sería peligroso"

"Es peligroso, idiota"

Lo que alega Sousuke no tiene cabida en su cabeza, Rin está entrenado para esto, e incluso el infiltrarse es uno de sus puntos buenos, no por nada se había graduado con honores. Aunque también no iba a negar que igual que él, Yamazaki dominaba las mismas áreas, con algunas variantes y excepciones. Pero, ¿a qué se refería con no estar en condiciones?, no estaba lastimado ni tampoco enfermo, así que no existía problema alguno. Salvo la terquedad en sí, de ambos.

"Yo lo haré"

"No"

"Rin"

Sin embargo pese a estar hablando seriamente, Sousuke no tenía intenciones de ceder. Por eso ambos se miraron severamente, retándose y dándole a entender al otro que no aceptarían la derrota por nada del mundo.

"Al parecer tendremos que decidirlo"

"Heh, no pienso perder"

"Dilo cuando logres ganarme"

Haciendo muecas altaneras y provocadoras, antes de gritar al mismo tiempo:

"1, 2, ¡piedra, papel, tijera"

Decidiendo a su infantil manera. Todo frente a su superior y compañeros de trabajo que ya estaban más que acostumbrados a sus tontos métodos de elección.

"Oi, ¿siquiera entienden la gravedad del asunto?"

"Olvídelo jefe, eso es de siempre"

No tardaron en determinar al ganador, y como siempre, Matsuoka había resultado victorioso.

"¡Hahaha!"

"Diablos"

Rin no se contuvo, mofándose de su amigo ante su inminente triunfo. Y Sousuke al ver la mueca sonriente de Matsuoka ni siquiera pudo darle espacio a sus preocupaciones sobre el asunto de los supuestos terroristas.

"Bien, traigan el equipo"

El líder al término del juego daba indicaciones pertinentes para empezar la misión. Movilizando diligente a su equipo que se enseguida se acercó con los aditamentos apropiados para socorrer a Matsuoka durante la maniobra.

"Rin"

"¿Huh?"

"Por favor, ten cuidado"

Yamazaki se quedó a su lado, mirándole intensamente. Lucia serio, tanto, que Rin no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado, lo suficiente como para obligarse a sobreponerse de inmediato y torcer los labios en una sonrisa engreída.

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"

"Con un romántico empedernido"

El comentario se hizo con cierta mofa mal disfrazada y condescendencia moderada.

"¡Oye!"

Una patada suave en la espinilla de Yamazaki fue la respuesta. Que contestara con una sonrisa serena y el puño de su mano izquierda alzado, esperando por ese saludo propio de ellos dos.

"Regresa pronto"

"Aa"

Y que Rin no dudo en sellar con una sonrisa entusiasta que le brindara esperanza a Yamazaki.

* * *

En el interior del edificio, con las luces apagadas. Entre los cubículos semiordenados se ocultaba una pareja de jóvenes ladrones. Uno de ellos analizaba desde cierto lugar las posibilidades de salir bien librados del problema que se les planteaba allá afuera.

"Estamos rodeados"

Decretando al contar más de 28 uniformados portando pistola, y rifles, en mano.

"¡Uwoh!, esto va mal"

Su acompañante lo soltó en un tono que distaba de la seriedad que ameritaba la situación. Y ese timbre entre divertido y travieso le hizo enfadar.

"Te dije que no usaras las bombas"

Usando unos ojos severos para recriminarle y que pese a la poca luz pudo notar el otro.

"L-lo siento ahaha"

Se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros, sobándose la nuca y desviando los ojos al lado contrario.

"_Sus disculpas no nos sacaran de esto_"

Suspiró, resignado, posando su atención nuevamente en la gente. Tratando de hallar al menos una vaga posibilidad de escapar.

"_Esto no va a ser fácil_"

Sin poderla encontrar

* * *

"¿Sucedió algo con mi hermano?"

La joven señorita sentada frente a él, preguntaba con una apariencia tranquila, segura, y con las palabras que menos hubiera esperado escuchar. Por ello no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la interrogante formulada por Gou. Iluminándosele los iris azulosos en medio de unas imperceptibles contracciones.

"¡¿Cómo-"

"¿Lo sé?"

Ella solo terminó de adivinar sus pensamientos, y el que no se tratara de Makoto, dejaba una sensación rara en él. Quizá su habilidad de comunicación estaba mejorando.

"Eso es simple. Haruka_-senpai_, si se tratara de otra cosa habrías ido con Makoto-senpai, ¿no es así?"

Nanase no respondió más que con un ligero asentir.

"Admito que me sorprendió recibir una llamada tuya a estas horas. Creí que había ocurrido algo malo"

Gou continuaba hablando, bajo esa frazada cubriéndole los hombros y una coleta algo improvisada. Verla así trajo a su mente la imagen de Rin por las mañanas, provocándole una calidez en el pecho que se desvaneció por completo al termino de lo dicho.

"Oh, creo que es así, ¿no?"

Ella sonrió apenada, con cierta tristeza que Haruka notó en sus lindos ojos y en el tono de su voz.

"¿Siguen enojados?"

Gou con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, jugaba con una de las puntas de la frazada, bajando la mirada, mostrando una actitud avergonzada de su curiosidad.

"Rin, él, ¿no ha dicho nada?"

En cambio Haruka conservaba una pose estoica, que acentuaba al tener los ojos puestos en un portarretrato que llevaba una fotografía de Rin a la edad de 12 años.

"No, lo lamento"

Gou agachó la cabeza, soltándolo a un volumen muy bajo. Casi como si estuviese susurrando algo malo.

"Ya veo"

Y Haruka solo cerró los ojos, replicando, conservando doloso su porte indiferente.

"Pero, estoy segura de que mi hermano te quiere como a nadie, de verdad, por favor créeme. Sin ti él no podría seguir avanzando, necesita de ti, Haruka-_senpai. _Sé que es algo terco y orgulloso, pero es una gran persona, después de todo es mi hermano del que estamos hablando"

Pero de pronto Gou pareció ganar fuerza, alzando el rostro y gritando desesperada una sarta de palabras que el mismo Haruka quería creer pese a todo, ante nada.

"Aa"

Y conmovido por la desesperación de ella sonrió sincero.

"Oh, ¿te parece bien si sirvo algo de té?"

Gou ya más animada se incorporó, dispuesta a cumplir con su papel de anfitriona. Dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¿Los acompañamientos son de sab-?"

"Por favor mantén bajas tus expectativas, _senpai_"

Dedicándole una mirada aburrida, tediosa, igual que las que Rin le muestra cada vez que le habla de sus marcados gusto.

* * *

Infiltrarse resultó sumamente sencillo. Y el hecho motivó lo suficiente a Matsuoka para olvidarse de la fatiga de los pasados días a falta de un apropiado descanso.

"_Los pasillos están vacíos. Y no hay rastro alguno de trampas o explosivos"_

Se adaptó rápido a la oscuridad del sitio. Analizando cada rincón de los corredores con suma precaución. Sosteniendo firmemente el revólver con ambas manos y viajando la mirada de un lugar a otro.

"_Tampoco hay movimiento. Deben estar escondidos ahora que la policía está aquí"_

Deslizándose con pasos suaves, ligeros. Respirando profundo, conteniendo el aliento el mayor tiempo posible. Casi como si estuviera nadando en las aguas de un mar profundo y oscuro.

"_Debo encontrarlos pronto. Antes de que vuelvan a emplear el artefacto que hizo estallar toda la planta baja y el primer sector"_

Rin gira a la izquierda, recordando el mapa del edificio, no sin antes haberle dado un vistazo al cuarto de servicio ubicado a la derecha. Pero justo cuando decide recorrer el camino apropiado, el sonido de un pequeño choque lo alerta. Frenando su avance.

"¿Huh?, ¿qué fue ese ruido?"

Murmurando y tratando de dirigir toda su atención hacia el aparente origen del sonido.

"_Provino de ese lugar, estoy seguro"_

El sitio resulta ser la oficina de recursos humanos del 3 nivel. El ruido desaparece cuando Rin avanza hasta él. Con pasos pequeños y sigilosos.

La puerta está emparejada, y las luces de afuera reflejan en el suelo la sombra de un sujeto allá dentro. Matsuoka decide de inmediato el mejor movimiento. Inhalando con el cuerpo pegado a puerta, endureciendo la mirada, reflejando en sus pupilas una determinación peligrosa. Sujetando el arma firme. E irrumpiendo rápido al lugar.

Su acción consigue lo esperado, Rin da con el hombre pero el asunto se complica de inmediato al descubrir la identidad de este.

"¿Q-qué?"

Y Matsuoka pregunta incrédulo, con el revólver apuntando al sujeto que igual que él, lo mira estupefacto.

"_No puede ser, ¿porqué de entre todas las personas tenías que ser tu, Matsuoka-senpai?"_

Los iris de Rin se encienden, la vista se agudiza y las bellas facciones se tornan peligrosas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, _Ai_?"

La entonación lleva reproche, hasta cierto rencor y decepción. Rin no baja el arma, y aguarda por una contestación.

"N-no me llames así, por favor"

El joven responde dolido, con cierto deje molesto, ni siquiera le mira, parece avergonzado de ser encontrado de este modo por Matsuoka.

"¿Es esto lo que haces ahora?"

Pero Rin no para, el asombro y la desilusión lo alientan, dejando escapar sus preguntas funestas.

"¿Robar?, ¿destruir todo lo que hay?

Hablando de más, presionando a Ai, que siente como cada palabra que de esos finos labios se le clava en el alma sin piedad.

"N-no, te equivocas, nosotros"

Volteando desesperado a verlo, rogando con sus enormes ojos piedad.

"¿Nosotros?"

Algo de lo hablado le da a Rin información valiosa del caso. No solo es uno, son más, y es entonces que la idea de obtener lo necesario de ese mocoso se presenta. Pero en su distracción una figura salta desde el archivero, posicionándose a su espalda.

"¡Te tengo, _omawari-san!"_

Exclamando en un tono juguetón y peligroso.

"_¿En qué momento?"_

Sintiendo algo firme, duro, hacer presión contra su cuerpo.

"Descuida, esta vez lo haré bien, Nitori_-senpai"_

El sujeto no es más alto que él. Su cabello por lo que su visión periférica le permite ver, es naranja. La voz le cuenta que es tan joven como Ai o incluso más.

"¿E-eh?, espera Momo-_kun_ él es-"

Un _click_ resuena, y Rin entiende que no hay manera de salir de esta.

"_Bye bye_ _omawai-san_"

El mocoso le murmura al oído. Empleando una entonación seductora. Rozando la boca contra su oreja. En un gesto atrevido, cínico.

"¿Ah?"

Todo sucede en segundos, segundos que a Rin le parecen eternos.

"¡Matsuoka_-senpai_!"

Algo truena, enérgico, beligerante. Y una quemadura cercenándole el costado derecho lo hiere. Es similar a una barra caliente perforándolo a una velocidad incomparable.

"¡_Ugh-_"

Aprieta los dientes, intentando no gritar y retener la sangre que se le viene por la tráquea hasta la garganta.

Inútilmente.

"¡Puagh!"

Temblando, perdiendo fuerza en las piernas, y dejándola escapar.

"_Maldición_"

Igual que su vida.

* * *

******つつく****...**

* * *

**N/A **¡Argh!, odio escribir acción *so fail, en fin, por hoy es suficiente. Cierto alguien me preguntaba sí Sousuke es el malo de esta historia, la respuesta es NO. En mi headcanon Sousuke quiere lo mejor para Rin, y actúa en base a lo que cree es mejor para él. Aún cuando las cosas que haga lo hieran. So, no, Sousuke no es el malo, tampoco Haruka, ni Makoto, ni siquiera estos dorks que acaban de agujerar a Rin. En fin, lamento no haberlo subido ayer pero mi trabajo de medio tiempo y la alberca me dejaron K.O. Ah, cierto, creo que lo que dije del MakoHaru asustó a muchas, ahahaha, no se preocupen, sí soy sincera para poder usarlos en algo romántico primero mi estómago debería tener la capacidad de soportarlo, y no, no la tiene, sí va a haber malentendidos y bla bla bla (drama barato), pero nunca nada romántico. Además Makoto es tan asquerosamente bueno que blegh, no se presta para cosas muy intensas.


	5. V

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**V**

* * *

El planeta enmudeció cuando un sonoro estallido rompió el ritmo de sus giros. La sensación fría regándose a lo extenso de su cuerpo se incrementó. No sabía si el torrente sanguíneo fluyendo por las venas continuaba corriendo o si el aire -fresco- de la madrugada entraba, aún, hasta sus pulmones. Las pupilas se contrajeron, y su vista permaneció fija en ese enorme y silencioso edificio. Fue como si todo se parara. Como si el tiempo, cansado, hubiese querido tomar un descanso. Hasta sus propios pensamientos lo habían hecho, dejándole uno solo.

"¡Un disparo, ha sido un disparo!"

Las voces alarmadas de sus compañeros no llegaron a sus oídos, ni la agitación hirviendo alrededor suyo. Para él la temperatura continuaba bajando, y la sensibilidad de las extremidades pronto se esfumó.

"¡No!, ¡han sido más!"

"¡Matsuoka!, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿alguna respuesta?"

"¡Ninguna!, ¡el oficial Matsuoka no responde! La señal sigue fluyendo, la conexión se mantiene pero no hay respuesta alguna"

Sousuke ya no se sentía más allí.

"¡¿Qué hacemos jefe?!"

"No tenemos opción. Entraremos"

Todo había cambiado, absolutamente todo, excepto él.

La movilización fue rápida pero no más que la reacción de Yamazaki. Éste tardó absolutamente nada en colocarse el mismo equipo que usara Rin para infiltrarse. Callado se enguantó y Uozumi que se ubicaba a su derecha le miró atento terminar de alistarse.

"Yamazaki"

Ajustó el chaleco, con Takuya hablándole de nuevo. Pero su sentido auditivo no recibía apropiadamente las ondas de esa voz. Entraban pero no ocurría nada.

"No puedes ir. El jefe te quiere al frente de la operación"

Algo sucedió, solo una frase se adentró: "_No puedes ir_"; multiplicándose 1000 veces, abofeteándolo con saña. Atizándole el alma y aumentando su coraje. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía prohibirle ir. La expresión de Sousuke se ensombreció. Las aguas verdes en sus ojos se encendieron y el brillo de estos se cortó. Uozumi guardó silencio, tragando duro.

"Muévete"

Apartándose cuando la voz profunda de Yamazaki rugió calma, amenazante.

Dejándolo marcharse.

Sousuke no volteo a verlo ni una sola vez después de aquello. Su vista se incrustó como un cazador hambriento en el edificio. Ignoró las advertencias de su superior y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Debía hacerlo, tenía que llegar a tiempo, saber que Rin continuaba conectado a este mundo, a él, a pesar de no oír su respiración al otro lado del micrófono.

Uno de los accesos al edificio se hallaba desmoronado. No era una entrada cómoda ni segura, pero Yamazaki estaba consciente de que nadie, al menos de la policía, la emplearía, pero en cambio probablemente los terroristas sí. Al fin y al cabo en situaciones extremas aperturas dudosas, peligrosas, como esa se volvían una especie de salida milagrosa y hasta magnánima. Así que el tener a los demás rodeando las vías de escape permeables le daban a él la oportunidad que tanto quería.

La de toparse con los criminales.

Entre los escombros y las rajaduras de las estructuras, Sousuke se coló con una pasmosa facilidad. Lo último hablado con Matsuoka había sido antes de que se adentrara a la oficina de recursos humanos ubicada en el ala este en el tercer sector. Él se ubicaba en el segundo y en la parte oeste, así que sin dudarlo dirigió sus pasos hacia allá.

Tomó las escaleras, o ese era el plan hasta que se topó con ellas. La mitad de los escalones desaparecidos lo obligaron a ascender del pasamanos que seguía presente. Colgándose de estos y usando la fuerza de sus brazos para subir al siguiente nivel. Saltó para reducir tiempo, cayendo firme y empezando a deambular sigilosamente. Acercándose a la oficina de recursos, agudizando el oído ante el ruido proveniente del sitio y a esos murmullos que para él, en mitad de su delirio, sonaban a burlas. Pronto alcanzó la entrada pero se contuvo. Respirando hondo, tan profundo, intentando calmar el gélido maremoto de emociones golpeando su pecho.

"¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Pensé que estabas en peligro y yo"

"Él no iba a hacerme daño, él no me disparó"

"_Senpai_, yo-"

"Matsuoka-_senpai_ está, está muerto"

"Lo sien-"

"Todo esto es tu culpa"

Una sola palabra, un solo sonido, bastó para que Sousuke se desmoronara.

_Muerto_

El cuerpo una vez más se condujo sin prestar atención a sus pensamientos. Yamazaki se paró en la entrada a la oficina y desde allí, de pie, sus furtivos ojos lo localizaron. Rin se encontraba siendo sostenido delicadamente en los brazos de un desconocido. Lucía tranquilo, dormido y tan frágil. Con su palidez acentuada por el rojo intenso de sus cabellos. Verle así, sofocó a Sousuke que fúrico captó a los dos sujetos allí presentes. Y sin cuestionarse dejo que su instinto condujera sus acciones. Levantó el revólver y tiró del gatillo, intentando darle al tipo de pie a la izquierda del otro que sujetaba a Rin.

"¡Cuidado!"

El chico sentado en el suelo gritó y su acompañante no reaccionó como hubiera querido. La bala rozó su rostro, quemándole la piel.

"¡Momo_-kun_!"

"¡Mierda!"

Sousuke no se detuvo, no podía ni debía. Cinco disparos más y cargó el revólver. El joven terrorista logró eludirlos al esconderse entre los archiveros. La mirada, dura, déspota y las facciones frías que portaba Yamazaki enmudecieron a Nitori que temblando se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de Matsuoka.

"Ha- ha- ha-"

Momo se quedo quieto entre uno de los escritorios y un par de libreros volcados. Una de las balas había logrado darle en el antebrazo derecho. El dolor era increíble, como si una bola de fuego ardiera en el interior de sus músculos. Incinerándole la carne.

"_Este sujeto no tiene ni un poco de piedad_"

Yamazaki dejó caer el segundo cartucho ya vacío. Manteniendo la calma, ansiando la respuesta del tío ese.

"Sal"

Ordenó sin interés, mirando la pistola brillar bajo las luces que entraban por los ventanales.

"Estás herido"

Y así era, Momo ya no tenía ventaja alguna. No ante un hombre que en tan poco tiempo le había dejado en claro que no le mostraría misericordia.

"Y tu compañero no podrá ayudarte"

Cuando Sousuke lo dijo apuntó el revólver hacia la nuca de Nitori que sin habla abrió enormemente los ojos e instintivamente clavó las uñas en el cuerpo quieto de Rin, intentando aferrarse a algo.

"Si no lo haces. Él recibirá cada una de estas balas en tu lugar"

Momo tragó saliva, aterrorizado de las palabras de ese policía. De que en verdad lo cumpliera.

"Justo como lo hizo Rin"

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro que ni siquiera Nitori pudo escuchar debido al terror que sentía en ese momento. Yamazaki apretó los dientes, haciendo sonar el percutor de la pistola. Acorralando aquel ruido a Momo. Presionándolo, orillándolo, borrándole la razón.

Sousuke aguardó, mirando de reojo al criminal. Verlo temblando con los ojos llorosos y sosteniendo desesperado, entre temblores, a un Rin calmo, inerte, le pudrió el alma. Era una visión asquerosa, doble moralista, casi como si estuviera arrepentido ese sujeto de lo producido. Un deseo de reventarle la cabeza lo inundó, más cuando las lágrimas del joven humedecieron las níveas mejillas de Rin.

"¡Déjalo!"

El grito sorpresivo de Momo a sus espaldas lo descolocó, pero consiguió esquivar el golpe que lanzó sin titubeos. Momo había buscado golpearlo con lo que parecía un tubo de cobre justo en la nuca.

"_¡Demonios!"_

"_¡Tsk!"_

Yamazaki extendió el brazo hacia atrás tanteando algún mueble o muro para cernirse a este y evitar chocar contra ellos debido a la acción tomada al eludir el ataque.

La mueblería se derribó y Nitori apegó a Matsuoka contra su pecho intentando protegerlo. Apretando los parpados, rogando en sus adentros que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño.

Momo quiso girarse hacia Sousuke que jadeaba hondo mientras se enderezaba por completo. Pero no lo logró porque este no perdió tiempo alguno para tirar del gatillo y atravesarle el muslo izquierdo.

"¡Ugh!"

El disparo lo derribó y Momo ni siquiera pudo meter las manos cuando cayó al suelo. Apretó la mandíbula, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Tocándose, tembloroso, la herida, queriendo voltearse boca arriba para incorporarse pero Sousuke no se lo permitió al aplastarle la garganta con el antebrazo y someterlo.

"Quédate quieto si no quieres que te vuele los sesos"

Horrorizado Momo obedeció por completo.

Fue entonces que Yamazaki lo esposó de pies y manos, ignorando la herida en la pierna del chiquillo. No había atinado a ninguna zona importante así que las atenciones podían esperar. En cambio lo de Rin no. Se acercó de nuevo al otro sujeto que en todo este tiempo no había soltado en ningún momento a Rin, por el contrario se cernía tan firmemente que los dedos de este se habían marcado en la piel de Matsuoka.

"Déjalo"

"N-no"

La negación fue igual que la sensación de una navaja caliente rasgándole las entrañas. Y Sousuke, de pie, con la culata del revolver golpeó la cara de Nitori, quien no hizo sonido alguno.

"Déjalo"

Repitió déspota, crudo y con las pupilas heladas, intimidando al jovenzuelo.

"N-no"

Pero Nitori, siendo testarudo se rehusó, enfureciendo a Sousuke que lo tomó de los cabellos y lo levantó.

"_Ngh_"

"No pienso repetirlo"

Colocó la boquilla de la pistola por debajo de la barbilla de Nitori. Presionando enérgicamente.

"No lo toques"

"N-no"

Esos grandes ojos azules, llenos de miedo y al mismo tiempo determinación lo desconcertaron. Lo arrojó con desprecio y sin más se dispuso a arrebatarle a Rin.

"N-no, no lo haga, n-no"

No le respondió, solo lo empujó del rostro, tirando de esos delgados dedos sin delicadeza, obligándolo a que se soltara. Batallando, lastimándolo en el proceso. Peleando fieramente. Importándole nada la manera en que se estaban dando las cosas. No reparó en los puñetazos que le propinó al niño, tampoco en que dejó caer el arma, o en que Nitori ni siquiera se defendía. Sousuke necesitaba recuperar a la persona que le daba significado a su vida, a la persona que hacia girar el mundo y andar al tiempo. La persona que amaba como a nada, como a nadie. Rin lo necesitaba a él pero ese hombre no quería entregárselo, se rehusaba con uñas y dientes, soportando sus golpes, su rabia y desesperación. Y Yamazaki, enloquecido, cegado por su angustia de perderlo todo levanto la pistola dispuesto a tirar del gatillo pero justo en ese instante irrumpieron en la habitación.

"¡Que nadie se mueva!, somos la policía de Iwatobi. Pongan las manos donde podamos verlas"

Takuya estaba allí acompañado de Kazuteru y demás. Sousuke, aún bajo sus tórridas emociones tardó en procesar lo que sucedía.

"¿Yamazaki?"

Minami se acercó hasta ellos, y Sousuke se volvió en silencio hacia Nitori que luchaba por no ahogarse con la sangre que ascendía por su garganta.

"¿Qué... ocurrió aquí?"

La pregunta de Kazuteru dejo a la vista su asombro. Allí a los pies de Sousuke se localizaba Momo, esposado, con los muslos ensangrentados y la herida de uno de ellos derramándose lentamente. Nitori con el rostro desfigurado, temblando severamente pero afianzado a un inerte Rin que se desangraba del abdomen.

"¡¿Matsuoka?!, pronto, avisen al equipo médico. Tenemos a un oficial herido y a uno de los presuntos terroristas"

Kazuteru se hincó con cuidado, procurando ser gentil, precavido, con Nitori que se encogió ante su presencia.

"Necesito que lo dejes para poder ayudarlo"

Nitori negó débilmente.

"Por favor no me arrebates a la persona que más admiro"

Las sinceras palabras de Minami fueron la llave que abrió el candado que Nitori había colocado en Rin. Y al escuchar los sentimientos de Kazuteru, Nitori lloró con tanto dolor que Momo se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, queriendo ocultarse de ello. Pero Sousuke no se conmovió, en el instante en que Rin quedó libre se lo arrebató. Cargándolo en sus brazos, sintiendo el frío en sus venas deshelarse al percibir el débil pulso de su compañero retumbar contra su pecho.

"Rin"

La expresión de Sousuke se suavizó y esa visión sorprendió a Nitori. Hace unos momentos ese hombre no hubiera dudado en asesinarle y ahora parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

"Acompáñanos"

Uozumi esposó a Nitori, encaminándolo hacia afuera. Dándole tan solo unos segundos para mirar por última vez a Rin en manos de aquel peligroso policía.

"Yamazaki, la ambulancia está afuera es mejor que lo lleves ahora. No podemos perder más tiempo, Matsuoka no puede morir, ¿entendiste?"

"Aa"

Sousuke replico amargamente dejando atrás a Takuya, rogándole a alguien allá arriba que lo escuchase.

"_No me dejes, no ahora, Rin_"

* * *

Gou servía un par de tazas con las olas espumosas como decoración. Los acompañamientos resultaron ser galletas diversas, y para desilusión de Haruka ninguna de ellas tenía como sabor el de la saba. Algunas llevaban un trozo de alga, eso le hizo sentirse menos disgustado con lo servido. Ella le vio atentamente fruncir las cejas y ese gesto la hizo sonreír de inmediato.

"Saben bien con el té, aunque no lo creas, Haruka_-senpai_"

Se adelanto a decir Gou al tiempo en que tomaba asiento nuevamente frente a Nanase, acomodándose el chal en el proceso.

"Lo mismo dijo Rin en una ocasión"

"¿De verdad?"

Haruka asintió serio, mirando profundamente el tazón con los aperitivos.

"Mi hermano no es fan de las cosas dulces, por ello siempre comíamos aperitivos salados o picantes"

Nanase alzo la taza para darle un sorbo a la bebida humeante, prestando aun así atención a lo dicho por Gou.

"Aunque había ocasiones en las que de chicos él se comía todas las galletas de chocolate que la abuela compraba"

Por igual Gou tomo su taza y le dio un sorbo al te, tranquila, relajada. Con ese rostro tan hermoso que le recordaba al de Rin. Algunas veces Haruka se preguntaba sobre el cómo luciría Rin si fuera una chica, estaba seguro de que sería más hermosa que cualquiera que él hubiera conocido. Incluso más que la propia Gou.

El tiempo transcurría lento y Nanase disfrutaba en silencio de los relatos acerca de la infancia de Rin que Gou le compartía animosa. Esa era una oportunidad de saber más acerca de la persona que era capaz de apagar o encender su mundo con una simple mirada o palabra. Desde luego que Haruka prefería escucharlas de la propia boca de Matsuoka pero estaba seguro de que este omitiría los detalles vergonzosos o bobos con tal de lucir perfectamente audaz ante él.

A mitad de su conversación el teléfono sonó. Interrumpiendo su plática amena.

"¿Huh?, ¿quien podrá ser a estas horas?"

Gou se levantó dejándole solo en la mesa. Nanase aprovecho para elegir una de las galletas con un pedazo de alga en ellas. Abriéndola desinteresado, manteniendo sus expectativas bajas como la primera vez que Rin le hizo probarlas.

"Si, ¿diga?"

Las galletas eran tan similares en forma y color pero el sabor totalmente distinto. Haru frunció la frente.

"¿Eh, Sousuke-_kun_?"

Aquel nombre en los labios de Gou le amargó el momento. Haru dejó de lado los acompañamientos y sin notarlo endureció las facciones.

"¿Mi hermano?, ¿qué pasa con él?"

"_¿Rin?"_

Una de las cejas de Haruka se curvó, de pronto sintiéndose curioso al solo escuchar que mencionaban a Rin.

"¿Q-qué?, n-no eso no puede ser cierto"

La trémula voz de Gou lo alertó y sin meditarlo Haruka se paró, mirando con preocupación en dirección a ella. Viéndola cubrirse la boca entre temblores mal suprimidos. Preocupándolo con esos gestos torpes, nerviosos.

"S-sí, enseguida estaré allí. Sí, te lo agradezco, Sousuke-_kun_"

Nanase apretó los puños, irritado por no saber nada y porque Gou había tenido problemas para colgar la bocina al termino de la llamada. La vio morderse los labios y agachar la cabeza, como si no quisiera que la viera.

"Rin, ¿qué ha pasado con él?"

Un sollozo reprimido y Haruka sentía que la habitación poco a poco se inundaba con el agua de un mar tan oscuro como la noche.

"Mi hermano, él-"

La densidad de sus preocupaciones pronto llego a sus rodillas, paralizando a Nanase. Las paredes, los rincones y el suelo, de todos lados el agua caía sin detenerse.

"Le dispararon y ahora se encuentra en el hospital muy grave"

Tragándose cada objeto, incluso a la misma Gou que antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión le dijo:

"Puede morir. ¡Haruka_-senpai_, mi hermano, él puede morir!"

Dejándolo solo, en medio de ese mar ennegrecido que le impedía ver el débil fuego rojo de Rin.

* * *

El aire se había esfumado, los jadeos de su interior se desfragmentaban en el instante en que abandonaban su garganta. El suelo se volvió arena, pesada, mojada, que hundía sus desesperados pasos. Un maremoto azotándolo insurrecto y el terror de no volver a ver su reflejo en esos espejos bermejos que más de una ocasión dijo aborrecer. El arrepentimiento llego y Haruka nunca sintió que el mundo se ensombrecía bajo las enormes y despiadadas olas de un océano negro, oscuro. Que la vida se apagaba y lo dejaba solo flotando en la nada.

Se abrieron unas puertas y tras ellas una tormenta le devastó. El hospital se hallaba allí, con los pasillos inundados por las frívolas aguas y la sombría aura que susurraban entre ellas algo espantoso y tenebroso. Haruka inhalo, percibiendo algo escalofriante rozar sus manos.

Corrió, rápido, resistiéndose al ese siniestro mar. Avanzando hasta una habitación de luces verduzcas y azulosas que resguardaban un fuego escarlata.

"¡Rin!"

Nanase lo reconoció y movido por sus deseos y ansias de alcanzar a Matsuoka intento atravesar esa puerta frente a él.

Pero algo lo detuvo, ese algo se aferro a su pecho y no lo dejo avanzar. Las luces se desvanecieron y el mar se dispersó. De inmediato la sala de espera se vislumbró, dejando ver a Haruka aquello que le impedía seguir avanzando.

"No dejaré que entres"

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y el azul en sus ojos se congelo.

"Apártate, Yamazaki"

Nanase rugió al ver a Sousuke de pie ante él, decidido, bloqueándole el paso. Mirándole agresivo, retador, igual que un animal salvaje. Y Haruka, apretando los puños no esperó a que la respuesta llegara, lanzando el primer golpe con la intención de derribar ese obstáculo que lo distanciaba de la persona que tanto amaba y se apagaba a la distancia.

* * *

******つつく****...**

* * *

**N/A **No, nada salió como quería pero peor es nada. Siento la demora pero el 1 de agosto empezó mi servicio social y ha sido más pesado de lo imaginado. Creo que actualizaré los fines de semana porque el tiempo no me deja para más. No imagino a Haru peleando pero yo quiero que aquí se rompa la jeta con Sousuke. Sobre si voy a poner a Gou con alguien la respuesta es sí, ya lo verán más adelante. No pensaba incluirlos pero no pude evitarlo así que Kazuteru y Takuya andarán por aquí, digo el club de fans de Rin no puede faltar (?). Por cierto qué onda con todo ese pleito entre las HaruRin y las MakoHaru shippers ?-? No entiendo. Es tan triste ver en el tag de tumblr pura shit. ¡Ah! casi lo olvidaba no está beteado y seguramente tengo muchas faltas pero prometo arreglarlo.


	6. VI

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Un choque tremebundo y la tierra se abre. Las fisuras se agitan ante el paso vertiginoso del agua caliente envuelta por una fortaleza briosa de aire. Los volcanes acuáticos erupcionan. El magma asciende quemando los mares, elevando la temperatura. Es ese el fenómeno que describe la revolución en las emociones de Haruka y Sousuke. Un puñetazo inicia la guerra alzada por Yamazaki. Nanase no tiene en mente perder, no ante Sousuke, no a Rin. Matsuoka tiene prohibido morir, dejarlo como alguna vez atrás lo hiciera. Haruka sabe que esta ocasión lo hará cumplir, que no tolerara sus caprichos y el ritmo intenso, egoísta, que marca en cada paso que da Rin. Por ello chirrían los dientes cuando Sousuke esquiva y trata de detenerlo con la palma de la mano. La fuerza de Nanase supera las expectativas lo suficiente para obligar a Yamazaki a un retroceso que ejecuta con tres pasos desentonados.

"_Ngh_"

Yamazaki aguanta, tensando la quijada, intentando negar el puño que se mantiene firme contra su palma. Mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el golpe asestado por Haruka que ha buscando quebrarle la mano. Por su parte Nanase fija la agitación irritada hallada en el interior de su mirada sobre la figura trajeada de Sousuke.

"¡Aaaaaargh!"

Haru arroja el otro puño golpeando poderoso el pómulo de Yamazaki. Gritando fúrico. El impacto ladea el rostro de Sou a la izquierda. Nanase ruge exaltado, quedo, para sus adentros. Sousuke ahoga el dolo que sube por la faringe.

"_Ugh"_

El acto se alenta y cuando Nanase termina aquel segundo ataque Yamazaki le sujeta la muñeca en solo un instante, jalándole el brazo para acortar la distancia entre ambos y asestar un codazo que Nanase elude a medias, recibiéndolo en la parte externa de la barbilla.

"_¡Ggh!"_

"¡Haruka_-senpai!"_

Gou presencia la riña, y a ambos no les importa. El sabor ferroso inunda las papilas de Haruka y Sousuke. El último oprime el puño de Nanase que sigue pegado a su palma, y cuando este siente sus dedos crujir bajo el amarre de Yamazaki manotea hosco para zafarse. Ambos rompen el aire, jadeando abruptamente cuando se separan.

"Ha— ha— ha—"

En la barbilla de Nanase un círculo rojo, brillante, aparece y en el pómulo de Yamazaki por igual.

"Sousuke-_kun_, Haruka-_senpai, _¿qué está pasan—"

Nanase se yergue, feroz, rencoroso, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el mentón con cierto despotismo. Observando amenazante a Sou que le devuelve la mirada violenta de la misma manera.

"Apártate, Yamazaki"

Repite Haruka, con agria entonación.

"Nanase, te lo diré por última vez. No dejaré que lo veas"

Sousuke se posiciona, tomando una postura segura, lista para recibir cualquier maniobra que a Nanase le pase por la cabeza ejecutar al instante.

La lava azul en las pupilas de Haruka hielan el níveo pasillo, y pronto se estrella con la frialdad del fuego aguamarina que se atiza en el par de iris de Sousuke. Gou siente que la temperatura y el quiebre de sentimientos y emociones la aniquilan. Su hermano está muriendo al final del camino, convulsionando su pálido cuerpo entre el choque de energías eléctricas que no cesan en sus intentos de atarlo de nuevo a esta vida funesta. Y ella no es capaz de moverse siquiera.

"Rin me necesita"

"No. Eres lo último que él necesita"

Una pausa, tensa, irregular que desespera a Gou. Y en la mesa quirúrgica Rin no despierta.

Haruka se adelanta y Sousuke replica con una mínima diferencia en los tiempos. Haru golpea, rompiéndole la ceja con los nudillos a Yamazaki. Este contesta reventándole el labio y un temblor en la dentadura. Cada uno enreda los dedos en el cuello de la ropa, sujetándose violentos, girando e intentando superponerse al otro. Los pasos se traban y destraban, Haruka no lo suelta, Sou igual. Los bramidos liberan ráfagas heladas, y el hielo de las llamaradas verdes y azuladas se filtra hasta la sala de operaciones. Rin no las siente, pero ambas se endurecen entorno a su cuerpo acentuándole la palidez y ese rojizo intenso en sus cabellos.

"¡Deténganse!"

Los gritos desesperados de Gou vuelan en cada dirección, alertando a su rededor.

Sousuke alza a Haruka del cuello de la camisa que lleva puesta.

"_Nnnngh"_

Y Nanase lucha por aguantar el bronco intento que se cierne encima de él por estrangularlo que aplica de inmediato Yamazaki. Ambos gruñen, se resisten y pelean. Sou sabe que no debe darle ni la más mínima oportunidad a Haru de librarse o perderá. Pero algo ocurre, algo que no previene. De pronto Haruka clava las uñas en las manos de Sousuke que entrecierra el ojo derecho ante el dolo que busca soportar al momento. Baja la cabeza, lo suficiente para ocultar sus ojos tras el fleco de su oscuro cabello. Direccionando la posición del cráneo. Para atacar sin demora. Obsequiándole a Yamazaki un brutal cabezazo que le desfragmenta la nariz. Noqueándolo por segundos. Liberándose de las fuertes fauces de un tiburón ballena.

"¡_Ugh-puagh!"_

"¡_Cough- cough-"_

Haruka tose, desastroso, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Aguantando de pie, respirando hondo sin lograr del todo la tranquilidad en su respirar. En cambio una corriente sanguínea se rompe, brotando presurosa de las narinas de Sousuke, que precipitado se lleva la mano izquierda al rostro, buscando parar la hemorragia. Manchando la sangre pesada el suelo incoloro.

Nanase no espera a que Yamazaki se reponga y determinante se lanza en contra de este.

"¡Alguien, por favor alguien deténgalos!"

Sousuke, entre los arroyos bermejos que se escurren en sus falanges y le empañan la vista, puede divisar claramente a Haruka dirigirse inclemente hacia él. Olvidando detener el sangrado responde con la misma energía. Nanase acepta que Yamazaki le tome del rostro, para poder patearle justo a un costado, sofocándolo.

"¡_Argh_!"

Sousuke aprieta los dientes, ahogando un grito y antes de que colapse, rasga con las uñas la cara de Haruka.

"_Nnn_"

Los guardias de seguridad arriban a la escena. Encadenan con las manos la figura de Yamazaki, que débil por la patada intenta luchar aunque sea tan solo una vez por liberarse. Los enfermeros, circundantes, retienen a Nanase que pese al cansancio de un pleito que se ha venido generando, intenta ir hacia donde el sentido que le da un punto significativo a su existencia se apaga en soledad.

"¡Suéltenme!"

Exige Haru, sintiendo la rabia e impotencia arder en su piel.

"¡Rin!"

Gritando histérico. Llamándole en un tono desgarrador.

"¡Rinnnnnnnn!"

Desfigurando la voz, los sentimientos y el tiempo. Tensando enormemente las cuerdas bucales, resecándose la garganta.

"¡Deja de repetir su nombre como si te importara!"

Y provocando su llamado desgarrador una furia devastadora en Sousuke quien responde enseguida, herido, rabioso.

"¡Déjalo!, ¡es tu culpa!, ¡eres tu quien lo ha arrastrado a esto!"

Soltando lo que siempre ha venido pensando desde antes que Haruka y Rin se distanciaran, y desde que entendiera que lo amaba.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Las palabras hieren a Haruka, más que cualquiera de los golpes marcados ya en su fisionomía.

"¡No te acerques!"

Sou amenaza con todo su ser pese a la enérgica restricción de aquellos hombres.

"¿Mi— culpa?"

Y en el interior de Haru sus esperanzas agonizan.

_¿Es mi culpa que Rin esté muriendo?_

Y pronto una culpa lo aterroriza.

"¡Si no te hubiera conocido!, ¡si un sujeto tan egoísta como tú no se hubiera acercado a él!"

Que se intensifica con cada letra que emula la rencorosa boca de Yamazaki.

_¿Yo, yo he__—_

Repentinamente un abismo se presenta, girando sus aspas vertiginosas, semejando cuchillas filosas con ánimos de querer mutilarlo.

"¡Rin no habría sido herido!"

_No, ¡no!_

Sin embargo Haruka reniega y las navajas del abismo se cierran.

"¡Rin estaría—"

La culpa, suya o no, no puede frenarlo mucho menos los pensamientos de un obstáculo que por más que prueba brincar no le deja para continuar avanzando.

"No"

"¿Ah?"

Nanase replica ante el asombro de Sousuke que por breves segundos no lucha.

"No es mi culpa, no tiene nada que ver conmigo"

Su respuesta es ácido para Yamazaki que siente el cuerpo corroerse.

"No me jodas"

Aguardando peligrosamente calmo el instante preciso para retornar el golpe que le debe Nanase.

"¿No eras tú el compañero de Rin?, ¿no era tu deber cuidar de él?, ¿no eres tu quien lo ha arruinado todo?, ¿mi culpa?, ¿mi egoísmo?, eres tu quien no entiende nada. Solo eres un intruso, un extraño. Rin me pertenece, Yamazaki. Lo sabes mejor que nadie porque él mismo te lo ha dicho"

Llega el turno de Nanase, y sus palabras, preguntas y confesiones sacuden la tierra. La frivolidad que se desborda de su vista azulosa los aplasta, Sousuke no siente las extremidades. La sangre de su boca y fosas nasales se cristaliza y resquebraja frente a su mirada.

"¡Ah!"

Sou niega en un grito frustrado.

"¡Cállate!"

Una y otra y otra vez.

"Rin es mío"

Lo que nace de la boca de Nanase.

"¡Te dije que te callaras!"

Ambos se escapan de las cadenas, avanzando en busca de un encuentro fulminante.

"¡Cálmense!, ¡si continúan causando disturbios tendrán que abandonar el hospital!"

Las voces de terceros ya no importan. Solo hay una cosa, un objetivo en esto y es Matsuoka.

"¡¿Haru?!"

La cordura hace presencia, desde la derecha del pasillo. Gou le mira y ruega enseguida:

"¡¿Ah?!, ¿Makoto_-senpai_?"

"¿Gou qué está pasando aquí?"

"Haruka-_senpai _y Sousuke-_kun_ están discutiendo. Por favor detenlos"

Tachibana analiza a velocidad pasmosa la situación. Los resultados son funestos, asombrosos y espeluznantes.

_Yamazaki parece__—__¡¿ah?!, ¿su nariz está__—__ Haru ¿tu__—_

"¡_Kyaaaa!"_

"¡¿Hah?!"

Gou grita, cortando el análisis de Tachibana que por inercia se mueve hacia esas dos inmensas ondas.

"¡Haru deten—

Y colisionando contra ellas.

* * *

Sobre la mesa de mayo un acumulo de gasas ensangrentadas se vislumbra. El portagujas inmerso en solución fisiológica y la seda negra flotando en la riñonera, se revuelven cuando la enfermera introduce ligeramente un trozo de tela que emplea para limpiar minuciosamente una herida que se extiende tan solo un poco más arriba del surco del filtrum. Procura ser amable pero su trato reside más en una firmeza que puede llegar a confundirse con rudeza. Los araños en el rostro del paciente ya han coagulado, los vendoletes solo unen al más grande de los siete que tiene dispersos.

"Es sorprendente que solo haya sido eso"

La voz gentil de un tercero hace eco en conjunto con los instrumentos flotando.

"Haru"

Tachibana está de pie, a unos pasos de Haruka, con esa expresión amable que le resta tensión a muchas situaciones pero lamentablemente no a esta.

"Makoto"

"¿Si?"

"Yo"

Haruka habla, en el tono habitual de siempre, ese carente de emociones. Mira a Tachibana, precisamente el ojo derecho de este. El color rojizo que paulatinamente se va tornando purpureo le produce a Nanase un dolor en el vientre.

"Lo lamento"

"¿Eh?, ¡ah!, no, descuida. Esto es porque no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos. No debí lanzarme de esa forma tan imprudente"

Makoto se palpa la órbita alegre, soltando un: "¡Duele!"; espontaneo y riendo sin preocupaciones aparentes. El gesto lo agradece Nanase aunque no dice nada al respecto. Quisiera despreocuparse pero no puede, porque no hay nadie en su mente en estos momentos más que su amante.

_Rin_

Tachibana mantiene la mueca en la cara, pero el entusiasmo forzado se deforma. Ya no hay sonrisas natas ni muecas sinceras. La situación de Haruka es terrible, preocupante, y más que la de este, la del mismo Rin.

_Makoto-senpai mi hermano ha sido herido y está muy grave_

_¿Qué..._

_Puede morir_

Pensar en perderlo es cruel, horripilante. Tachibana lo sabe, por ello se muerde el labio sin importarle. No quiere que ello pase, no debe darse. Después de todo ¿qué sería de Haru?, ¿de Gou?, pero en especial de él.

"Haru, hace unos momentos, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Sin muchos ánimos pregunta, la tensión en la mirada lejana de Nanase lo cuenta absolutamente todo. Es por Rin, por él y nadie más. Makoto comprende mejor que ningún otro lo que Matsuoka representa para Haruka. Sabe que sin él, Nanase no sabría qué hacer ni hacia dónde dirigir el timón de un barco que viene navegando desde que llegara a este mar infinito. Pero lo que en verdad conoce y entiende Makoto es lo que él mismo siente y que nunca ha dicho o siquiera insinuado. Para Tachibana también importa Rin, tanto como para Haruka o Sousuke. E incluso podría resultar que mucho más.

"Entiendo que estés preocupado. Pero Haru, Rin es fuerte, no se dejará vencer. No—"

_Te dejará, por ti, solo por ti, él vivirá_

Makoto se pausa, el nudo de emociones lo estrangula, y con un gesto negativo lo destruye.

"Por ello debemos creer en él y esperar"

Una mueca dulce, esperanzada, que fusiona con el desamor que ocultara desde hace tiempo, alienta a Nanase que se vuelve a Tachibana con el rostro herido, curado, oliendo a iodopovidona.

"Makoto tu"

"Esperemos juntos por Rin, Haru_-chan'_

Haruka lo comprende a medias, y ansioso de creerle acepta con una escueta sonrisa las palabras de su mejor amigo.

"Hemos terminado, Nanase_-san. _Ahora por favor acérquese, es su turno Tachibana-_san"_

"¿Ah?, ¿y-yo también?"

La enfermera interrumpe, desenguantándose y dirigiéndose a Makoto que no tarda en adoptar un semblante nervioso y hasta asustadizo.

"Makoto"

Haruka habla ya de pie cerca de la puerta de salida.

"Estaré afuera del quirófano donde se encuentra Rin"

Lo dice sin despedirse como tal, sin quedarse a darle algo de apoyo moral. Y Tachibana solloza entre sonrisas y lagrimas.

"No se mueva"

La señorita lleva en mano una gasa y algo parecido a la botella de iodopovidona que empleara con Haruka; no hay jeringas pero Makoto sabe que no será una maravilla.

"S-si"

No se aparta, pese a estar temblando, y en su mente ruega que su mejor amigo se apiade tan solo un minuto.

_Haru_

Y que se detenga antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Gou observa con un torpe disimulo la férula bien puesta en el tabique nasal de Sousuke. Luce doloroso pero ella sabe que el efecto local del anestésico sigue funcionando dentro del sistema de Yamazaki que pese a mantener un gesto espeluznante y sombrío no emite queja alguna. Sousuke aprieta en su mano derecha el frasco repleto de analgésicos, todo frente a la puerta del otorrinolaringólogo. Gou de pie, a su lado, sostiene entre sus brazos una chamarra que se ha cargado. Todavía el sol no los ilumina y los pasillos lúgubres y fríos le dan a la situación una apariencia deprimente.

"¿Cómo está tu nariz?"

Ella interroga, mirando al suelo, estrujando la prenda en sus dedos. Yamazaki arruga más la frente, cuando piensa en el sujeto que le agrediera hace un momento y que arremetiera de aquella sorpresiva manera.

"No es nada"

"Pero llevas puesta una férula y sangraste demasiado, Sousuke_-kun_"

La preocupación de Gou es molesta, pero Yamazaki se frena. Porque es ella, la preciosa hermana de Matsuoka, y una amiga que él mismo adora.

"Nada comparado con lo que está pasando Rin"

Esas palabras son un murmullo que se pierde tras el ruido de la camilla que rueda a lado de ellos empujada por un enfermero. Sousuke se gira, dándole la espalda a Gou. Con la única intensión de alejarse. Necesita despejarse, aclarar sus ideas, rezarle a alguien, a algo, y esperar a que Rin supere aquel obstáculo.

"¿Sousuke-_kun_?"

Su actitud la desconcierta, la voz queda, frágil solo le recuerda a Rin cada vez que este llora.

"Gou, te veo en un momento"

Y por ello, y por ella, responde amable, gentil con las facciones cansadas pero llenas de una alegría débil, casi muerta.

"Pero, mi hermano aún está—"

"Volveré"

Lo promete en mitad de aquel pasillo gris, oscuro.

"Pero"

"Te lo encargo"

"Aa"

Retornando sus pasos hacia un lugar lejano de la muerte que se cierne sobre Rin en aquel quirófano repleto de cirujanos frívolamente calzados

* * *

Este lugar no es donde esta Rin. No es ese río blanco, estéril, tenebrosamente largo. No es el corredor erigido por una fuerza monstruosa, brutal, que lo somete. Que enreda sus tentáculos violentos y mortíferos en la vida latente. No es el camino que conduce a la sala de operaciones, al sitio inerte donde Matsuoka duerme y pierde el calor, de aquel fuego bermejo que le abriga siempre, paulatinamente. Este sitio es un pasillo, un camino distinto, diferente al de la muerte. Haruka lo siente, como si fuera otra opción, otra posibilidad. Una ruta en donde el final o las cosas que aguardan a hacerse realidad son esperanzadoras, nada que ver con la cruda realidad que le espera en el piso 4 a la derecha.

Le dijo a Makoto que estaría en la sala de espera, incluso a las afueras de la mesa quirúrgica a sabiendas de que no se lo permitirían. Pero no aquí, no en un corredor en el piso de abajo.

Haruka eleva la cabeza, mira el techo y aunque no es cierto sus ojos observan un acumulo de estrellas rojas. Parece una nebulosa escarlata que brilla débil y que agoniza duramente. Haru reconoce esa luz, es Rin, solo él posee tan apasionado color. Nanase no sabe con exactitud sí justo donde está parado se halla Matsuoka siendo operado, pero su cerebro y la desesperación como el temor de perderlo le hacen suponerlo. Extiende la mano intentando alcanzar la nebulosa, sintiendo su calor rozar las yemas. El personal del hospital va y viene por el pasillo, esquivándolo. Y Haruka cree que se encuentra solo debido a la indiferencia de los transeúntes.

"Rin"

Los labios se separan, las cuerdas vibran, y un amargo sabor se le expande por la garganta.

Los mares azules en los grandes ojos de Haruka se apagan, la mirada se ensombrece y la tristeza lo envuelve. De pronto la boca tiembla y la vaga expresión indiferente se pierde. El dolor la deforma, y el llanto que emerge obliga a sus dientes a morderse. Las aguas ascienden, inundando sus ojos, ahogándolos y derramándose irremediablemente.

Nanase cierra el puño extendido, resistiéndose, batallando al imponerse contra ese gesto en su mano. Lo oprime, fuerte, palideciendo los nudillos. Tensando la mandíbula. Bajando lentamente la cabeza. Ocultando los ríos descarriados brotando de sus ojos tras el oscuro fleco de sus sedosos cabellos.

"Quédate"

Rogando en un clamo rasposo, quebrado, que asoma en su sonido un lamento reprimido.

Un par de pasos hacia los ventanales que muestran una mañana aún oscura. Y Nanase apoya la frente en el vidrio. Abajo se mira una ambulancia bajando una camilla, no, son dos y Haruka observa en mitad de su agonía. Es un hombre y una mujer, ambos duermen igual que Rin. Los paramédicos, los enfermeros y los doctores que llegan para escoltarlos tratan de disfrazar el pánico. Haruka piensa en mil cosas negativas y cansado golpea el ventanal, abriendo el puño, dejando su palma extendida y arañando el cristal. Dejándose caer, sentándose rendido hasta el piso. Girando el cuerpo hacia el pasillo, olvidando a la pareja allá abajo. Escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos y rodillas.

"A mi lado"

Murmurando doloso.

"¿Ah?, ¿joven?, ¿está bien?, ¿se siente mal?, ¿joven?"

Sumiéndose en su dolor. Ignorando la voz de la enfermera que se ha detenido un instante y le llama insistente, preocupada.

"No puede estar aquí. Joven, jove—"

Y que Haruka no oye gracias al frágil latido que hace el rojo corazón de Rin arriba, en aquella nebulosa roja que ilumina vagamente ese punto negro en el pasillo equivocado.

* * *

_¿No eras tú el compañero de Rin?, ¿no era tu deber cuidar de él?_

"_Tsk"_

Arriba el viento sopla calmo. El sol no se avista desde lo alto del hospital. El tiempo parece no pasar, no aquí. A diferencia de _ese _lugar donde se localiza Rin. Allí el tiempo corre desbocado, como el agua en una tormenta. Sousuke oye el eco de su riña, de las palabras de aquel sujeto que no aprueba ni con el andar de los años. De ese tipo egoísta que se ha llevado cuanto ha adorado.

_¿No eres tu quien lo ha arruinado todo?_

El entrecejo se le arruga y el yeso en el puente de la nariz le limita. Ese peso innecesario empeora el rencor que vibra en sus adentros.

"Desde aquí se puede ver el mar"

No está solo, no es el único en ese lugar. Hay parejas, familias, pocas, pero las suficientes como para joderle el rato de tranquilidad que buscara al venir acá. Pero en efecto desde allí se mira el océano. Y ello le hace recordar los momentos en que Rin y él solían nadar.

_Tengamos un duelo_

_El que pierda hará lo que el otro diga_

_Bien_

La risa llega y Sousuke solo sonríe a medias.

"Haz llorado tantas veces que no recuerdo una sola donde yo lo haya hecho"

Hablando para si en un tono decadente, queriendo guardar la compostura e intentando no quebrar el sonido de sus palabras. Pero es inútil porque las lágrimas ruedan y la congestión de su dolor le quema el rostro.

La fractura le dificulta el llanto, es perjudicial para su recuperación. Y hasta en esto Nanase lo ha derrocado. No debe llorar, no puede. O no sanará debidamente.

Yamazaki rechina los dientes, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Apretando los puños y tragándose el un lamento insoportable.

"Lo lamento, Rin

* * *

Cerca de la sala de espera se encuentra una máquina expendedora. Gou no sabe realmente que elegir, mucho menos cuando no ha tenido noticia alguna de la condición de su hermano. Creer y ser son cosas totalmente distintas.

La maquina tiene una gran variedad de bebidas, a lado hay una de aperitivos. Pero Gou está más centrada en intentar escoger algo que la tranquilice.

"Mmm, ¿cuál debería comprar?"

Sus lindos ojos escarlata se mueven de lado a lado, analizando cada opción que le brinda la enorme caja. Cuando su mirada se detiene en una malteada de chocolate enlatada se endereza para introducir la moneda necesaria.

"¡Ésta!"

Alzando la mano y estirando el brazo para oprimir el botón con el dedo índice. Pero antes de tocarlo algo o más bien alguien se le adelanta.

"¿Eh?"

La selección es leche sabor fresa y Gou de inmediato se vuelve para confrontar a la persona que tan rudamente le ha robado 500 yenes y una malteada de chocolate.

"¿Cómo te atre—"

Sin embargo su reclamo se queda a medias en el instante en que sus ojos reflejan la identidad de aquella persona de pie ante ella.

"Yo!"

"Na—"

Sus labios pronuncian pesados, quedándose congelados por segundos. El rostro dulce, amable, la desarma.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Gou_-chan_"

"—gisa-_kun_"

Y su nombre en ese tono varonil que deja de lado un timbre infantil que siempre carga su amo, la aniquila. Allí frente a ella está Nagisa, con esos ojos ámbar reflejándole afables, dolidos. El vacío que se instala en la boca del estomago en Gou la debilita. No es el momento de encontrarse con él, no lo es. Menos cuando su corazón late al 100 y ella quisiera correr lejos de él.

"¿Q—qué haces aquí?"

Gou quiere saber aunque supone el _por qué_, hay algo en su interior que quiere escuchar una respuesta diferente. Por ello, sin notarlo, oprime el chal que lleva puesto al colocar la mano izquierda encima del pecho.

"Mako_-chan _me avisó sobre el accidente de Rin_-chan_"

"Ah, entiendo"

La desilusión ante dicha respuesta es notoria, acentuándose en la frivolidad que al instante apaga la chispa hallada en la mirada de ella.

"Mi hermano, él todavía no sale de la cirugía. No sabemos nada acerca de su condición y yo—"

Gou baja la cabeza, hablando con una sonrisa mal puesta. Evitando la penetrante mirada de Hazuki.

"PERO"

La interrupción llega en un fuerte timbre que lo silencia todo.

"¿Ah?"

"Esa no es la razón principal de que este aquí. Es Gou_-chan_ el verdadero motivo que me ha traído a este lugar"

Y la determinación como firmeza que enciende la miel en los iris de Nagisa prenden la pólvora mojada de los fuegos rojos en Gou. Es esa la confesión que ella quiere, que necesita en momentos como este. La fortaleza que la sostenga cuando todo se viene abajo, es Nagisa, solo él lo que Gou sigue esperando.

"Nagisa-_kun_"

O ello quisiera admitir, pero los agrios recuerdos, los errores del pasado, las heridas hechas que ni siquiera se han cerrados siguen en ella. Gou quisiera saber la respuesta de la pregunta que hiciera 2 años atrás, esa que Nagisa no respondiera y que pareciera haber olvidado ya.

"Agradezco tu preocupación pero yo—"

El reencuentro se vuelve tenso y su propio fuego vuelve a apagarse, las llamas ámbar de Hazuki no la alcanzan ya más, menos cuando un sorpresivo viento purpureo los somete por segundos. Dejando ver al sujeto causal de ello.

"Buenas noches, Gou_-san, _Nagisa_-kun_"

"¡Rei!"

"Rei—_chan_"

La presencia de Ryuugazaki mutila las tontas esperanzas que ella misma guardara y revive la tragedia de su romance interminable en mitad de la agonizante vida de los Matsuoka.

* * *

**つづく...**

* * *

**N/A** ¡QUÉ DRAMÓN TAN CHAFA HAHAH! E-er, ehém, ¿alguien sigue por acá?, lo dudo, con esto de que cada vez faileo más pss. En fin, pues ya está Rei aquí, a ver qué pasa. Rin sigue en la plancha con las manos de los docs atoradas en su estomago. Esto tuvo que ser cortado aquí por muchas razones enfermas. Quería fluff con tanto drama y angst que se ha visto en _Eternal Suffering_, pero pues así están las cosas. Veamos cómo nos va la siguiente semana, porque dicen que ya Makoto se va a confesar HAHAHAHAH, yo solo me río (mi amor por el HaruRin es más fuerte que todo (?), incluso que lo que diga KyoAni). Que venga más drama. Hasta la próxima. Solo me falta Seijuurou pero ese va a tardar en aparecer, quizá.


	7. VII

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**VII**

* * *

Existe una presencia terrorífica, densa, nadando en el ambiente. Tan pesada que el viento se alenta y retiene. El pasillo se alarga, y justo en la sala de espera el clima baja. Makoto no dice nada, la tensión de la situación se ha reventado. Y aunque ahora todo parece calmo en verdad es solo un cese al fuego anteriormente lanzado. Por ello, sentado, con Nagisa a su izquierda, Gou y Yamazaki al frente, Rei de pie recargado contra la pared a su derecha y Haruka alejado de todos, mirando por la ventana, dándoles la espalda, aguarda en medio del abrumador silencio. Es ahora cuando más quisiera que las palabras de consuelo o esperanza nacieran de sus labios. Pero es gracioso porque él es, en ese justo momento, quien necesita que alguien se las diga.

Desesperado lanza su primera carta hacia Hazuki, que con las piernas arriba de la banca, las rodillas pegadas al pecho y una expresión sombría e inusualmente deprimida, puede ser la persona que lo salve de la abrumadora situación. Sin embargo cuando Tachibana separa los labios para decir: "Nagi-"; éste se encoge antes de dejarlo terminar, huyendo y rechazando crudamente su intento. Frente a ello Makoto cierra la boca, saboreando una amargura extraña en la punta de la lengua. La curva de sus cejas se cae y Tachibana vuelve a sentarse apropiadamente. Agachando la mirada, clavando las pupilas en el suelo.

La sala, su silencio, la esterilidad del blanco y la oscuridad ponzoñosa que pese a las luces crudas de las lámparas de techo se hace presente, le dan a Tachibana la sensación de estar encerrado en un mundo paralelo compuesto por ese espacio sin color. El terror y depresión van en aumento, el amanecer se ha extraviado en algún punto del camino. El reloj digital, pegado en la pared puesto allí ante él, le da la sensación de correr a toda velocidad hacia atrás, después parece estancarse y saltar tres o cuatro horas adelante; luce descontrolado, y Makoto no deja de encontrarle similitud con lo que le sucede a Rin.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos esperar?, ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás fuera de nuestro alcance?, ¿cuánto, Rin?"_

Makoto se cuestiona. La incertidumbre le come la cabeza. No saber nada, absolutamente nada es una tortura que no logra superar o ignorar. Los resultados, el método e induración del tormento le rompen los nervios. Entrelaza las manos, clavándose las uñas; ignorando la forma inconsciente de hallar tranquilidad. Cerrando los ojos, apretando los párpados. Aferrándose a las inexistentes esperanzas que habitan en su alma.

Su estado inestable capta la atención de Sousuke quien centra la mirada en las manos temblorosas y las uñas que le rompen la dermis. Yamazaki observa vagamente a Makoto, sacando conclusiones inmediatas. Un vistazo más le basta para volver la vista en dirección contraria a los demás, no sin antes entrever el rostro acongojado de Gou que yace a su lado derecho.

En cambio Haruka está ajeno, aislado aún más dentro de ese diminuto espacio. Se encuentra nadando en el tétrico paisaje hallado al otro lado del ventanal. Queriendo encontrar el fuego incandescente que le pertenece a Rin. Pero la niebla, el frío circundante y el desasosiego de Nanase no le permiten verlo intentando no apagarse.

De pronto la neblina parece filtrarse hacia la sala por las ranuras del marco de la ventana. Reptando hacia abajo, instalándose sobre el gélido suelo. Congelando las respiraciones rotas de todos.

Ya no hay esperanzas que respiren al 100%, están muriendo con el tiempo que pasa. Makoto intenta ser fuerte, enserio que lo hace, por Haruka que parece estar en un limbo infinito, por Gou que cae en un abismo, por Nagisa que se marchita y Rei que no logra resolver la ecuación de una muerte que los ronda.

Un momento, uno solo, y la puerta del quirófano se abre. Cada uno voltea, pero Makoto tiene bajo el verde de sus ojos un par de bolsas negras que degradan su apariencia. Ha salido una enfermera que parece no ver a nadie, camina apresurada pasando sin siquiera dignarles un fugaz vistazo. Tachibana la sigue, cansado, con la mirada apagada y sus vagas esperanzas muertas en ambas pupilas. Ella se va, muda, ignorándoles, hundiendo a Makoto que solo arruga el entrecejo y tuerce la boca agrio.

"¡Espere!, ¡mi hermano, ¿cómo está mi hermano?"

Makoto mira el cómo Gou se incorpora, angustiada, e intenta alcanzar a la enfermera. Los delgados dedos logran rozar la bata pero ella se aparta en el momento preciso. Gou implora con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos pero la mujer niega la cabeza, huyendo por el pasillo sin decir palabra.

Gou se encoje, el ahogo de su llanto se clava en la garganta de Makoto a quien la vista se le achica y el esmeralda de sus iris se esfuma.

"Son ya las 6:57. Han transcurrido alrededor de dos horas desde que Rin-_san _fuera ingresado a quirófano. No comprendo muy bien la situación por ello, ¿podrías por favor explicarme lo ocurrido, Gou_-san_?"

Makoto deja ir la silueta de la enfermera que se desvaneciera en el corredor para centrarse en Rei, que serio, mira a Gou. Algo pasa, algo muy grave; aunque Makoto no alcanza a distinguir el qué. Momentos atrás cuando los encontró frente a la máquina expendedora, Nagisa, Gou y Rei se hallaban juntos. La atmosfera alrededor de ellos se sintió hostil, rígida, y ello le desconcertó. Su oportunidad de preguntar qué había ocurrido se le escapó cuando Nagisa deseo ver a Haru quien llego por su cuenta a la sala de espera donde había prometido estar cuando lo dejo en el cuarto de curaciones.

"Sobre eso-"

Gou luce incomoda, y en su mirada se localiza cierta molestia, pero esa actitud le importa poco a Ryuugazaki que sigue aguardando la respuesta que necesita para comprender lo que su cerebro se niega a aceptar sin antes haber razonado apropiadamente.

"Le dispararon"

La réplica viene de manera vaga, sin los detalles que Rei requiere. Es allí que los ávidos e inquisidores ojos de Ryuugazaki, esos resguardados bajo el armazón rojo de sus lentes, atacan a Gou que presionada aprieta la quijada para suplicar con la mirada un poco de ayuda a Yamazaki. Sousuke pone mala cara pero no le niega nada a Gou. Y eso Makoto lo aprende al momento.

Yamazaki se rasca la nuca, con cierto fastidio. No se aprecia tal cual por la férula en el tabique nasal pero hay una mueca de furia que contiene difícilmente surcándole la cara.

"Ocurrió durante la localización del objetivo. Rin se infiltró para encontrarlos. Lo hizo pero en algún momento debió ser emboscado. Él no cometería un error como bajar la guardia, él no es tan estúpido"

La forma de explicarlo detona cierta impotencia, una negación acaudalada que a Makoto le permite entender por qué Sousuke está en ese estado de rabia mal restringida. Rei ha escuchado y su mente empieza a trabajar de inmediato. Por su parte Haruka endurece la mirada, tensando las cejas, agriándose al oír las explicaciones de Yamazaki.

"En esos casos, ¿no están en constante contacto con el oficial?"

"Aa"

"Entonces debieron estar al tanto de lo que sucedió en el momento en que Rin_-san _fue atacado"

"Te equivocas"

"¿Ah?"

"La conexión puede ser interrumpida por el mismo agente bajo su criterio. Sería riesgoso mantenerla todo el tiempo, en lugar de ayudarlo podría resultar lo contrario"

Rei y Sousuke se contemplan largamente. El primero analiza, piensa y vuelve a analizar. Yamazaki aguarda, importándole nada si este llega a entenderle o no. Makoto por su parte piensa en lo complicado que es esto, y que la idea de Rin al haber elegido ser policía era sin duda la peor que hubiese podido tomar en toda su vida.

"Es así como hacen las cosas, ¿eh?"

Una interrogante se presenta, con una voz helada que la espeta, y Tachibana sabe de inmediato quien es el dueño de ella.

"_Haru"_

Haruka se mete en la plática, fijando su enfado a lo largo de su cara. Makoto no puede evitar sentirse angustiado, las cosas podrían empeorar de nuevo y si es sincero no siente la misma energía para detenerlos.

"Enviarlos solos"

El comentario lleva doble significado, Sousuke lo descifra bastante bien y Tachibana solo aprieta los puños mientras observa preocupado a Haruka que tiene puesto el gélido océano de sus ojos en Yamazaki.

"Tú, no entiendes nada de esto"

Sousuke se incorpora, adoptando una postura peligrosa. Haruka no se inmuta, todo lo contrario, es justo lo que espera.

"Lo dejaste solo"

La niebla a ras de suelo congela, el aguamarina de Yamazaki y el azul tormenta de Nanase la hielan. Makoto no quiere que derive en otra pelea, es suficiente no saber nada todavía de Rin como para gastar sus pocos ánimos en frenarlos de nuevo.

"El no hubiera fallado si tu actitud hacia Rin fuese distinta"

"Debiste detenerlo"

"Lo dices como si fuese sencillo"

"Ni siquiera lo intentaste"

"No conoces nada de Rin"

"Yamazaki, crees saberlo todo y no sabes nada"

"Sé que tu existencia le hace daño"

"¡Deja de meterte entre Rin-"

"¡Ya basta!"

Un grito, desesperado, harto, le corta lo brabucón a Haruka, y Tachibana no da crédito a lo que sucede. Sousuke enarca una ceja mientras que Nanase siente algo semejante a una traición instársele en el pecho.

"Makoto, tu-"

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿y-yo q-que... ¡ah!, lo lamento no quise... Entiendo que estén así por lo que está pasando pero Haru, ustedes no son los únicos preocupados por Rin. Nosotros también, por ello por favor, dejen de pelear"

Su repentina actitud desconcierta tanto a Haruka como a sí mismo. Makoto está harto, pero externar su malestar le hace sentir pésimo, más porque él mejor que nadie entiende que tan difícil es esto para Nanase. Haru se vuelve nuevamente al ventanal, malhumorado, igual que un niño regañado. Por otro lado Sousuke se sienta una vez más no sin antes decirle apenado a Gou un: "Lo siento"; que ella replica con: "Descuida". Nagisa está atento a esa diminuta escena, pero no agrega nada a ella, solo una vista frívola y despectiva que oculta debajo de su fleco ondulado.

Hay calma pero el ambiente está peor que antes. Makoto siente un bajón enorme por parte de cada uno de los presentes. Cuando sus ojos se elevan hasta el reloj digital, este marca ya las 8:47, y el sol sigue oculto tras un muro de nubes grisáceas. La espera parece interminable. Así pasa por completo la mañana. Nadie se mueve, salvo Rei para sugerir beber o comer algo. Pero nadie lo secunda y las bebidas que deja a cada lado de ellos se calientan sin ser abiertas.

Son las 12:00hrs y es hasta ese momento en el que uno de los 3 cirujanos sale del quirófano para comunicarles algo.

El doctor habla sobre la condición de Rin, es raro, Makoto escucha perfectamente la voz del médico pero nada de lo que está diciendo logra codificar en su cerebro. La información llega pero no se interpreta. Solo lo consigue hasta que el hombre dice: "...lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que despierte"

Las palabras caen igual que un balde de agua helada. Y Makoto siente que la tierra se abre y todo, absolutamente todo, se traga sin que este pueda hacer nada.

"¿M-mi hermano, él puede que- ¡No!, por favor, se lo suplico, ¡haga algo!, no puede, no puede dejar que él-"

"Gou"

"¿Sousuke_-kun_?"

Gou salta horrorizada, con su amor fraternal ya desgarrado en sus manos. Suplicando, rogando, al médico cirujano. Tachibana la observa, ya no intenta hallar palabras que puedan consolarla, no las hay de igual manera. Yamazaki por su parte prueba enseñar cierta fortaleza, que a Makoto le hace pensar de donde podría venir esta, queriendo animarla.

"No es definitivo. Rin volverá, no dejara que algo como esto lo detenga. Aguardemos por él"

"A-aa"

Dándole algo de consuelo que Gou no se traga pero si acepta débilmente.

"Matsuoka_-san_ esta estable. Solo uno de ustedes puede pasar a verlo, ¿quién de ustedes lo hará?"

Las malas y complicadas noticias no dejan de brotar. El cirujano interroga, implicando una oportunidad de encontrarse con Matsuoka tras horas interminables de sufrir. Solo un breve instante a solas con aquel que ha cambiado la vida de cada persona presente en la sala, de una u otra forma. Makoto ni siquiera mira al doctor, baja la cabeza, topándose con el suelo, apretando los parpados y puños, porque sabe que él no será quien pase.

"Yo-"

La voz de Gou vuelve a escucharse, suena frágil, quebrada pero en esos detalles se halla el amor inquebrantable que mantiene con su sangre. Sin embargo segundos después alguien más se une a ella.

"¿Haruka- _senpai_?"

La presencia de Nanase la golpea de mil y un maneras. Ella comprende que no es la única que ama a Rin, ni tampoco la única que necesita verlo. Encontrar la desesperación muda carcomiendo el poderoso azul de esos ojos claros como el agua, la destroza. Pero Gou quiere que Haruka también la entienda. Sin embargo Nanase no se mueve, quiere ser el primero y quizá el único que lo vea. La situación empeora cuando Makoto advierte la mirada de Yamazaki que observa a Haruka con un severo y terrible desprecio, exponiendo su vasta determinación en interferir en pro de Gou en caso de que Nanase siga complicando las cosas. Tachibana sabe mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que el mismo Nanase, lo importante y necesario que es Matsuoka en su vida. Al igual que comprende el lazo irrompible que existe entre hermanos.

"Haru"

Por ello llama a su amigo, cuidadoso, acercándose para posar la mano en su hombro. Intentando frenar sus actos y buscando transmitirle en ese gesto su absoluto apoyo.

Haruka reacciona sorpresivamente, volviéndose hacia Tachibana que le aguarda con esa sonrisa calma y gentil que lo caracteriza. Su temor, la tristeza y desconsuelo no se ocultan cuando Nanase al inicio no descifra la acción de Makoto, pero ver el verde brillar mansamente entre esas ojeras tan negridas como la noche le permiten entenderlo pronto. Haruka odia todo esto pero acepta que debe ser Gou primero, por ello se hace a un lado —dificultosamente— para darle el pase. Enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, tensando los puños, desviando la mirada que le arde.

"Gracias"

Dice Gou, avanzando sin volver atrás. Llevándose un privilegio que Haruka estuvo a punto de hurtar, mientras que Makoto intenta no llorar.

* * *

La puerta se abre haciendo un ruido extraño que la distrae por segundos. El médico la invita a dar un paso hacia al frente, y Gou, temerosa con el corazón agitado, lo da sin siquiera mirar atrás. Allí en el quirófano todavía hay un par de enfermeras, las cuales parecen afinar detalles. Ella registra cada aparato e instrumentos allí localizados. Hay un ambiente tranquilo, sereno, Gou puede percibirlo rozarle los dedos.

"Acérquese"

La voz del doctor sugiere, tomándola por sorpresa.

"S-sí"

Sus ojos, atentos, buscan de inmediato el cuerpo de su hermano. Ubicándolo prácticamente al centro. Luce tan tranquilo que a Gou ello le provoca un sabor raro, entre dulce y amargo, en la boca. A pequeños y silenciosos pasos camina hasta su hermano. Cuando llega contiene el aliento. Rin luce dormido, calmo. Como un buen niño.

"Onii-"

Su llamado se desmorona, igual que su temple. Gou llora al tiempo en que intenta reírse. Es una alegría infinita pese a las crudas noticias del cirujano. No importa, no, lo que diga, ella sabe, cree, igual que Sousuke y los demás que su hermano despertará. Tarde o temprano él volverá. No puede abandonarla, tiene prohibido hacerlo.

Gou extiende las manos para sujetar la de su hermano. Esta fría pero aun hay en la una calidez vaga, casi muerta, pululando en las yemas. Gou la apega a su mejilla, queriendo tras ello intercambiar sentimientos. Hacer conexión con Rin. Ella continua llorando, sus lágrimas mojando la mano de su querido hermano.

"Te quiero, onii_-chan_"

En sus palabras va un llamado que sella cuando separa la mano ajena de su pómulo sonrojado para entonces besarle justo en el centro de la palma.

"Dulces sueños"

Y dejarlo sumido en ese rio de ilusiones que lo tiene aprisionado.

* * *

Es su turno, y Sousuke siente una impotencia destruirle cuando accede al quirófano. En el interior existe un acumulo de hielo cubriéndolo todo, de forma absoluta y temerosa. Yamazaki siente como el vaho caliente se le enfría. Es esa visión, esa sensación, producto de sus sentimientos. De la culpa que le hiere y del hecho de encontrar a Rin tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

En la camilla Rin arde, sosegado, con ese fino rostro tan calmo como el aire en una tarde de verano. Sousuke no se acerca, no lo hace. Solo camina, despacio, alrededor de Matsuoka. Mirándolo a detalle, odiándose tantas veces cada vez que la palidez de su bello rostro le recuerda la debilidad acumulada por la depresión y los problemas de un romance que Sousuke sabe solo le hace daño. Sintiéndose miserable, patético ante las heridas halladas en ese cuerpo.

El hielo no se derrite, ni siquiera el que cubre a Rin y su fuego.

La soledad del lugar lo atormentan aún más. Rin sufre aunque luce tranquilo y prisionero de ese sitio estéril y crudo, Sousuke quiere contarle que ya está allí, acompañándolo, cuidando de que nadie lo lastime de nuevo. Pero Yamazaki solo da vueltas igual que un lobo que ha perdido a uno de los suyos sin darse cuenta.

Tres, seis, diez vueltas incompletas más antes de que Sousuke se detenga a la derecha de Matsuoka.

Irguiéndose, palpando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla izquierda de su compañero. Sintiendo su calor quemarlo tan solo un poco. Admirándolo con un profundo dolor y un rasgado corazón latiendo desbordado.

"Rin"

La trémula voz rasga el hielo que se contrae bajo los pies de Matsuoka.

Sousuke se inclina, acariciando con el índice los labios tintos del oficial. Una inhalación y Yamazaki retiene el aliento, intenta besarlo pero la culpa, poderosa e inclemente, lo detiene. Arruga la frente, odiándose más que nada, más que nadie. Cierra los ojos, conteniendo la rabia, por segundos para entonces pasar los dedos hasta la amplia frente de Rin, apartando gentilmente los rojos cabellos que la esconden. Besando con devoción y congoja la blanca piel de Matsuoka.

"Lo lamento"

Y murmurando palabras que no calman ni un poco su pesar.

* * *

La luz está dividida, la diferencia de un pedazo a otro es inmensa, y Makoto no sabe a qué lado de ella moverse. Avanza y las sombras se quedan atrás, vuelve a dar otro paso y la luz no lo sigue más. Es un juego desdeñoso el que se suscita en el quirófano con Rin en medio absorbiéndolo todo. El estado de su amigo es estable pero pese a ello Tachibana siente algo siniestro en el ambiente.

Inseguro se postra a la izquierda de la camilla, el sonido del lector de signos a cierta distancia de ambos lo inquietan. El pulso marcado en la pantalla indican algo, y los demás números parecen estar dentro de una norma de la cual Makoto no sabe casi nada.

"Rin, ¿sabes?"

Tachibana habla con los ojos verdes, ya agotados, puestos en las cifras que se mueven.

"Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Haru más que nadie. Sin ti parece otra persona, ya ni siquiera puede cocinar saba como antes e incluso él a Yamazaki-"

La conversación se le corta cuando la luz y la sombra lo parten. A Makoto le pudre los sentimientos que construyen un maremoto en sus adentros, y el cual reprime con absoluto dolo por el temor a perderlo todo. A Haruka y a...

"...Rin"

Tachibana por fin le mira. Con la vista calcinada, las oscuras ojeras bien acentuadas y una sombría actitud pintándole la cara. La contención de sus emociones, el amor que no le corresponde y la amistad infinita que lo somete y encadena, lo están matando.

La boca silenciosa de Matsuoka no le dice nada, y Makoto odia justo ahora el cariño que se le desborda.

"Yo"

Encorvándose calmo apoya la frente con la otra, absorbiendo el fuego que de Matsuoka brota. Un beso lejos de la boca, y cerca, encima, de los parpados, dejan los labios de Tachibana.

Junto a una confesión que nadie escucha, ni siquiera quien la entona.

* * *

Hay una parte del océano encerrada en el quirófano. Una profundidad marina fluctuando apaciguada a lo extenso de la sala. La luz que apenas la alcanza flota en diminutas partículas que iluminan las aguas. Es una danza de chispas que se pasea lenta alrededor del lugar. Los tonos azulosos, el negro en estos, y las partículas luminosas semejando copos de nieve le ahogan pronto. Y Haruka no se resiste ni un poco. La sensación de un mar guardando algo valioso es intensa. La calidez que se desvanece ante un torrente gélido deja en el cuerpo de Nanase un ardor semejante al del hielo. La temperatura desciende hasta cierto grado, pero el agua que encapsula a Matsuoka recostado en la cama se siente caliente. Es allí, solo allí, donde los grados no bajan y Haruka atraído por las llamas que se alzan aun en ese acumulo de agua nada con pasos firmes, ligeros hasta ella.

El semblante, herido, de Nanase se quema por las sales del océano. Pero es el remordimiento lo que en verdad siente incendiarle la carne. La respiración se escapa de sus fauces y las burbujas de aire se elevan. Los cabellos oscuros de Nanase ondean constantes. Y este se detiene frente a su preciado amante.

Allí el mar vela en silencio a Rin, la belleza de su sueño interminable lo desboca, agitando el añil de sus estoicas pupilas. El mar mueve sus aguas, acariciando los cabellos escarlatas. Al fondo los corales se abren cantando una nana que arrulle las quimeras armadas en el interior de Matsuoka.

Las largas y negridas pestañas sobresalen en esa tez marfilada. Los labios tan rojos como la sangre poseen un tinte purpureo. Las llamas rojas enaltecen la gracia con que naciera Matsuoka y Haruka no encuentra mayor belleza que esta. Rin duerme, igual que la princesa de un cuento famoso en occidente. Y la duda acerca de poder despertarle con un simple beso le llega.

Sin embargo la idea se evapora de inmediato. Esto no es un relato, es una realidad terrible y la persona que tanto adora puede nunca despertar. Pensar en que existe una posibilidad alta de que Rin viva dentro de un mundo donde ni su voz ni su tacto logren alcanzarlo, asusta a Haruka. Hay cosas que no ha dicho, una disculpa que ha postergado por su personalidad testaruda y una vida entera que quisiera pasar compartiendo con la bella durmiente que yace allí al frente.

Si Haruka pudiera echar el tiempo atrás lo haría. No habría discutido con Rin, habría cuidado de él apropiadamente, habría hecho lo imposible por hacerlo feliz, habría ido por él cuando lo dejó, habría hecho todo absolutamente todo por retenerlo a su lado.

Sin embargo no puede, no hay manera de lograrlo. Y ahora solo le resta esperar a que alguien allá arriba se lo devuelva.

El agua lo alienta, dejándole acercarse. Haruka se para a la derecha, encorvándose hacia adelante. Aspirando el aroma dulce y salvaje de Matsuoka que se superpone a la iodopovidona y los medicamentos aplicados. El calor de ese cuerpo lo acarician, Haruka siente la necesidad de hacerlo.

Y sin pensarlo ya más un momento, deposita en esos labios bermejos un beso que capaz de llegar al inframundo donde Rin aguarda ante la entrada de un sitio que lo alejará de Haruka.

La boca de Nanase acaricia la de Matsuoka, y la humedad proviene del océano que los envuelve.

La presión arterial se eleva de momento y el monitor de signos lo demuestra.

Haru esperará. Lo hará, mientras susurra un: "Buenas noches, Rin"

* * *

つづく…

* * *

**N/A** Ah, ¿qué iba aquí?, ah ya, pues Rin no ha muerto (mi tragedia se va al traste). La próxima vez esperemos que ya no le dé por interpretar a Aurora, digo, está bien que es la heroína de la historia pero se pasa. Se acabó Free! ES, y bueno, me gustó el final en general aunque hubo unos detalles que mmm. Anyway. Pronto sabrán por qué Rin y Haru se pelearon, realmente pueden encontrarlo como algo bobo pero yo creo que eso es algo muy importante en una relación. ¡Qué malas!, ¿nadie cree que Haruka puede ganarle a un dude como Sousuke?, puede estar más flacucho pero es un hombre y y… yo sí creo en su macho-side. Sobre las escenas del quirófano, todas salieron raras, pero digamos que cada uno, en base a sus conflictos EMOcionales lo percibieron diferente. Y sobre Makoto, claro que está enamorado de Rin, lo gracioso es que cuando yo dije al inicio que sería quizá un OT4 ustedes asumieron un MakoHaru, yo nunca dije que fuera eso. Espero ya dejar esa forma de narrativa que no me lleva a nada, quiero darle prisa a esto y tanta poesía de cuarta me arruina los planes. See you next… year (?)


End file.
